Seven Days
by May Daydream
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es el chico de moda en la escuela. Y no solo por ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil o el perfecto caballero, sino por su extraña costumbre de aceptar salir con la primera chica que se lo pida el Lunes, terminando siempre su relación al final de la semana. Esta peculiaridad ha llamado la atención de la estrella del equipo de béisbol, a pesar de ser otro hombre
1. Lunes

( ¡Hola a todos y a todas! Soy May y esta es la primera vez que subo un fic... ¡Espero que les guste!

La idea surgió a partir de un manga con el mismo nombre que este fan fic, pero solamente seguiré la base (además no me acuerdo mucho de como era!). Como es obvio, será USUK... Y no sé si añadiré alguna pareja secundaria. Por el momento, supongo que no.

¡Dicho esto, espero que disfruten de la historia! )

* * *

**Lunes**

–Oye, oye... ¡Ya es Lunes! ¿Crees que deberíamos intentarlo?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?

–¡Es imposible estar en esta escuela y no saberlo!

–¿Pero vais a decírmelo ya?

–Conoces a ese estudiante de último año, Kirkland, ¿verdad?

–¿Eh? Sí, ¿no es el presidente del consejo estudiantil?

–¡Ese mismo!

–¿Y no sabías que todas las semanas acepta a la primera chica que le pida salir con él?

–¿Cómo que la acepta?

–¡Sí, sí! No importa quién se lo pida, si eres la primera en pedírselo el Lunes, saldrá contigo.

–¿Entonces por qué estáis tan contentas?

–¡Porque sus relaciones solo duran una semana! Después de esta semana se aburre de ellas y las deja. ¡Y vuelve a empezar!

–¿Y aún así las chicas siguen pidiéndole salir? ¿No es un poco denigrante?

–Bueno, tal vez pero... ¡Se dice que no puedes graduarte sin haber tenido tu semana Kirkland!

Esas eran las voces que llenaban los pasillos cada vez que comenzaba una nueva semana. Recorrían todas las aulas, y todas las estudiantes parecían intentar llenarse de ánimos para ver quién sería la primera en pedir salir a Arthur Kirkland esa semana.

Y la verdad, es que aún dejando a parte su cambio semanal de pareja, Arthur Kirkland no era un estudiante como otro cualquiera. Había sido transferido desde Inglaterra hacía un par de años y fue el presidente del consejo estudiantil desde su segundo año en la escuela. Sacaba las mejores notas de su clase, era un perfecto caballero y además de eso, a pesar de las enormes cejas que poblaban su rostro, era bastante atractivo. Por eso era que todas las semanas habían chicas intentando encontrarle después de clase, en el descanso para comer, o antes de que tuviera que ir a la sala del consejo estudiantil, para pedirle que pasara la semana con ellas.

El parloteo de las tres chicas cesó cuando el profesor de la primera hora de la mañana entró en el aula, dejando la clase en un silencio solo interrumpido por los lápices escribiendo y las hojas de las libretas y los libros al pasarse. Mientras tanto, en una esquina, Alfred pensaba en la conversación que sus vecinas de pupitre compartían todas las semanas.

¿Qué podía llevar a alguien a comenzar una relación con una chica, si no iba a durar más de una semana? Fuese quien fuese la chica, lo importante era que fuera la primera en pedírsela, ¿y entonces qué? Nunca había escuchado que le fuera infiel a las chicas, y al parecer cumplía su tarea de novio como el más perfecto de los caballeros. ¿Eso era suficiente para las chicas como para aceptar que su relación durase únicamente una semana? Tampoco había escuchado que hubiera durado nunca menos. Lunes a Domingo, ese era el trato. Era un total misterio qué podía pasar por la mente de ese chico, o de las chicas que le pedían salir.

–La clase terminó hace cinco minutos -Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por su cuarto vecino de pupitre- Deberías dejar de hacer garabatos en la libreta.

–Eh? -El rubio alzó la mesa para mirar a Kiku, la persona que tenía la mesa a su derecha, y el que además había sido su mejor amigo desde que se mudó desde Estados Unidos a Japón al inicio del curso escolar. Volvió a posar su mirada en la hoja de sus libreta y comprobó las líneas que su portaminas había hecho en las anteriores horas de clase- Ah! ¿Entonces ya es la hora de comer? -Sonrió, llevando una mano a su bolso para sacar la bolsa de plástico en la que su madre solía dejarle la comida- ¡Vamos a la terraza, hoy hace muy buen día como para quedarnos en el aula! -Cerró su libreta y la metió en el bolso, levantándose y mirando a su amigo, que seguía sentado y respondió a su propuesta llevándose una mano al mentón.

–Me gusta su idea, pero me parece que no es muy conveniente...

–¿Hm? ¿Por qué?

El dedo de Kiku le señaló el entrecejo, y no pudo evitar acordarse de esas series policíacas, como si su amigo le estuviera diciendo que se estaba olvidando de un dato muy importante.

–Alfred-san, para subir a la azotea deberíamos pasar por el pasillo que se encuentra justo encima de nosotros -El dedo de Kiku ahora pasó a señalar el techo del aula dónde se encontraban- Donde se encuentran las clases de tercer curso. Y hoy es Lunes, eso significa que el pasillo estará lleno de chicas jóvenes deseando encontrarse con Kirkland-san.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron por la deducción del pelinegro y asintió a sus palabras, convencido.

–¡Tienes razón, tienes razón! -Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su silla, apoyando un codo en la mesa.

–Aún así podríamos ir al jardín. No suele haber mucha gente, y estoy seguro de que Matthew-san también habrá decidido ir hacia allí...

–Oye Kiku.

Alfred tenía ese don para desconcentrarse de las cosas en cuanto tenía la menor oportunidad. Para ser honestos, le pasaba todos los Lunes desde que había llegado a aquella escuela y escuchó los rumores sobre Arthur Kirkland.

Al principio no le pareció nada importante, pero luego todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía insistir en el tema y no pudo quedarse atrás. Comenzó a preguntarse qué podía llevar a alguien como era el presidente del consejo estudiantil a salir con cualquier chica durante una semana, por qué lo hacía, o por qué las chicas seguían pidiéndoselo...

Y, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a preguntarse también cosas como qué sería salir con él. ¿Qué clase de citas tendría con esas chicas? ¿Las acompaña a sus casas y les daba un beso de despedida? A pesar de que estaba seguro de que a la mayoría de chicas que salían con él no las conocía de nada... Había una pregunta que Alfred no había podido sacarse de la cabeza durante bastante tiempo.

–¿Y si le pido salir?

El rostro del japonés mostró confusión al escuchar las palabras de su amigo y le miró un momento, desconcertado.

–¿Perdón?

Entonces los ojos de Alfred se posaron en el rostro del japonés a través de sus gafas. Seguía con la misma expresión perdida, como si en vez de hablarle directamente a él estuviera más bien pensando en voz alta.

–Kirkland. ¿Y si le pido salir? ¿Crees que aceptaría?

–¿E-Eh? -El rostro del japonés fue un poema. Se marcó de total confusión y luego, por un motivo que Alfred no logró entender, se marcó de un rojo profundo- ¡A-Alfred-san! ¿Cómo puede hacer esa pregunta? -Se acercó a él hablando en susurros, como si Alfred acabara de decir algo demasiado polémico en voz demasiado alta.

–Bueno, ¡siempre sale con la primera persona que se lo pide el Lunes! ¿Verdad? -Su expresión cambió a ser la típica sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del americano casi las veinticuatro horas del día- ¿Y si esa persona fuera yo?

–¡P-Pero ambos son hombres! -A pesar del tono con el que lo dijo Kiku, parecía más sorprendido en el buen sentido que alarmado en el malo.

–¡No sería justo que me discriminara por mi sexo! -Alfred levantó el dedo, señalando un punto que, a su parecer era muy importante- Al menos me gustaría ver cómo responde si se lo pido.

Su amigo no pudo hacer más que suspirar, aún con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Por suerte para el japonés, el hermano gemelo de Alfred entró al aula justo a tiempo. La conversación quedó en el aire, y ninguno de los dos insistió en ello mientras bajaban hacia el jardín de la escuela, saludaban a unos compañeros del club de periodismo de Kiku que se unieron a comer con ellos, o Alfred le pedía a Matthew que le dejara un poco de su comida porque ya había terminado con la suya y seguía teniendo hambre.

Aunque, por primera vez, Kiku no pudo evitar observar la suave sonrisa que pasó por el rostro del americano mientras, delante de ellos, pasaba sin decir una palabra y sin ninguna clase de compañía el presidente del consejo estudiantil, a quien Alfred siguió con la mirada hasta desaparecer.

Sin embargo, no observó ningún movimiento alarmante por parte del estadounidense durante el resto del día. No se unió al grupo de chicas que seguían a Kirkland dónde fuera que vaya, aunque ninguna de ellas tenía el valor suficiente para pedirles salir – o simplemente eran una de las tantas chicas con las que Arthur ya había salido. Y cuando terminó el descanso para comer y volvieron a comenzar las clases, su amigo continuó siendo el mismo chico de siempre, el mismo chico que no prestaba atención en clase y se dedicaba a garabatear con una sonrisa en el rostro, sorprendido leyendo un cómic de superhéroes cuando el profesor le pidió que continuara la lectura, y guardando sus cosas alegremente cuando las clases terminaron.

–Oh, ¿te vas ya a tu club, Kiku? -Alzó la cabeza, viendo cómo el pelinegro recogía sus cosas y se levantaba.

–Así es... Si nos encontramos después de las actividades del club, podríamos ir todos juntos a casa...

–Ah, si es por eso puedes ir adelantándote e ir con Matthew cuando termine en el club de hockey -Alfred también se levantó, cargando su bolsa a un hombro, y ambos caminaron hasta el final del pasillo, que conectaba su edificio con el edificio de los clubes, donde estaba el club de periodismo del que Kiku formaba parte- Creo que hoy voy a quedarme hasta más tarde, no hace falta que me esperéis.

–¿Seguro? -El japonés miró al americano alzando una ceja un momento. Y cuando el pensamiento de lo que habían hablado aquella mañana llegó a su mente, volvió a tener aquél sonrojo que Alfred no entendía- ¿No... estarás pensando en...?

Pero todo lo que tuvo por respuesta fue una brillante sonrisa por parte del rubio, guiñándole uno de sus azules ojos.

–¡Pronto comenzarán los campeonatos! ¡Debemos entrenar mucho si queremos ganar! Right?

Kiku suspiró y se despidió de su amigo levantando una mano, dirigiéndose hacia su club mientras Alfred bajaba a las canchas de béisbol.

Por lo menos, si la ilógica idea de Alfred funcionaba, Kiku tenía asegurada una primera página para el periódico escolar.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que se suponía que lo harían. Era como si cada vez que golpeaba una bola hubiera pasado media hora, y en lo que terminó de hacer su tercera carrera el cielo ya estaba teñido de naranja. Todo el mundo debía haberse ido ya a casa, excepto el club de béisbol, que debía entrenar para los campeonatos que no tardarían en comenzar.

–¡Bien, Jones! ¡Es tu última bola, así que atento! -La voz del capitán del equipo llegó a los oídos de Alfred mientras se colocaba mirando fijamente la bola- Recuerda, queremos un home run, ¿lo has entendido?

Solo tuvo tiempo de asentir con la cabeza cuando vio la pelota a toda dirección hacia él. Pero Alfred era un bateador estrella, y como tal eso no podía sorprenderle. Era como si el bate fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, y se moviera como una maquinaria de perfecto engranaje al sentir una bola hacia él. Sin embargo, pasó algo.

–¡No puedo creer que no haya tenido valor para pedírselo!

–No te preocupes Miyuki, es muy posible que alguna se nos haya adelantado esta semana.

–¡El Lunes que viene lo haré!

Fue un golpe limpio, perfecto, y el más fuerte que había hecho desde que entró al club de béisbol. Pero un fallo de unos milímetros, esa pequeña distracción, fue suficiente para que en lugar de dirigirse hacia delante y perderse en las pistas del club de tenis que tenían justo delante, diera un giro inesperado. No pudo hacer más que girar la cabeza cuando vio su bola elevarse varios metros y salir con fuerza justo hacia atrás, hacia el edificio de la escuela. Y se encogió al escuchar el ruido de una ventana rota.

–¡Jones! -El grito de su enfadado capitán le obligó a volver al campo.

–Ah... ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Iré a por ella! -Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la salida del campo, dejando su bate con el resto de sus cosas.

–Los demás podéis recoger e iros a casa, ya es bastante tarde -Escuchó la última orden del capitán mientras se dirigía hacia el edificio.

La verdad es que, para llevar solo unos meses en el instituto, Alfred ya se había aprendido bastante bien las aulas de ese edificio, y sabía identificar cuál era cuál desde fuera. Tal vez esto era debido a que se pasó el primer mes del club simplemente recogiendo pelotas, hasta el día en que le dejaron tomar un bate y descubrieron la fuerza casi inhumana con la que bateaba, la velocidad con la que podía recorrer todas las bases, y los efectos que sabía darle a las bolas. Por eso no le costó reconocer el aula en el que había caído su pelota perdida, a pesar de que solo estuviese parado frente a una puerta.

"Consejo Estudiantil"

Suspiró mirando a la puerta y se dedicó un momento para admitirlo. Perder la concentración por el comentario de unas chicas había sido estúpido por su parte, pero no había podido evitarlo. No escuchó nada detrás de la puerta, así que supuso que estaría cerrada y no habría nadie allí.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró directamente con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban echando fuego. El ceño fruncido, los labios formando una mueca, y la pelota que estaba buscando en la mano derecha.

–Ah... -Alfred solo pudo murmurar al encontrarse cara a cara con Arthur Kirkland.

–¿Os parece que estas son horas de seguir jugando? Todo el mundo debería haberse ido a casa ya -No era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Kirkland, y tampoco la primera vez que le decía eso. Ya que la ventana del consejo estudiantil tenía una especie de imán para las pelotas de béisbol, y Alfred siempre era el enviado para recogerlas.

–¡Perdona, ha sido culpa mía! -Sonrió entrando a la habitación.

–Siempre es tu culpa -El inglés dejó la pelota sobre la mesa con un golpe secó y señalo su escritorio- ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que me había llevado ordenar estos papeles? Ahora tendré que volver a comenzar por vuestra culpa

–Perdona, pero estamos entrenando para las competiciones...

–Como sigáis estrellando pelotas contra esa ventana me veré obligado a prohibir que el club de béisbol se quede entrenando hasta tan tarde.

–¡Pero un error lo tiene cualquiera!

–Pero tu pequeño error me va a costar aún más horas encerrado en esta habitación.

–No era nuestra intención...

–Estoy demasiado ocupado como para tener que volver a comenzarlo todo desde el principio solo porque un estúpido cabeza de chorlito falle una bola y...

–¿Quieres salir conmigo?

El rostro de Arthur se congeló. Al igual que lo hizo el de Alfred, antes de que ambos pudieran asimilar lo que acababa de decir, y el rojo se apoderase de las mejillas del americano. Y juraría que también vio un ligero resplandor rubí en el rostro del otro.

–¿Qué...?

–Siempre lo haces, ¿verdad? -Alfred intentó sonar despreocupado, pero su corazón iba a mil por hora. No podía creerse que de verdad, de verdad, hubiera dicho lo que había estado planteando como una situación imposible durante un tiempo- ¿Alguien te lo ha pedido hoy?

–No, pero... -El rostro de Arthur se dirigió al suelo, intentando no fijarse en el americano que le miraba fijamente.

–¡Entonces saldrás conmigo!

–¿¡Qué te hace creer que quiero salir con un hombre, y más alguien que tiene por cerebro una pelota de béisbol!?

El rostro del inglés le recordó al de Kiku. Porque estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y Alfred no era capaz de entender el por qué. Intentó armarse se un poco de valor y caminar hacia él.

–Todas las semanas sales con la primera chica que te lo pida, así que... -Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no yo?

–Oye, ¿es que eres...?

–¡Solo dame una respuesta! -Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, esperando que el bombeo de su corazón no fuera tan fuerte como para que Arthur lo escuchara.

El silencio fue tan largo y tan pesado, que pareció durar una eternidad en la que Alfred trató de recomponerse. Está bien, suponía que le rechazaría y entonces volvería a su casa y todo sería como siempre. Al fin y al cabo, las pocas veces que había hablado con este estudiante de último curso había sido para pedirle que le devolviera las pelotas de béisbol. No es como si un rechazo por su parte fuera a causarle un problema de corazón roto, ¿verdad?

El golpe de una pelota contra su pecho fue el que le hizo abrir los ojos y llevar una mano a la bola para que no cayera, casi por instinto. Levantó la cabeza y Arthur seguía igual de sonrojado, con los brazos cruzados y soltando un notable suspiro.

–¿En qué clase estás?

–¿Eh?

–Te he preguntado cuál es tu clase.

–Ah... 2-5... -Parpadeó un momento, intentando encontrarle el sentido a todo eso.

–Si vas a pedirme salir, no estaría mal que te presentaras. Hasta un estudiante de párvulos lo sabría, son puros modales.

–¡Alfred F. Jones! -La voz le salió bastante más fuerte de lo que esperaba- Clase dos cinco, miembro y bateador estrella del equipo de béisbol... ¡Me gustan los superhéroes y la arqueología y mi color favorito es el azul, mi número de la suerte el cincuenta, y mi lugar favorito cualquier restaurante de comida rápida!

De nuevo el silencio. Entonces escuchó la silla de Arthur moverse, y vio a este levantándose para acercarse a él.

–Muy bien, escucha. Mañana iré a tu aula para comer, ¿has entendido? El resto es cosa tuya.

El rostro de Alfred volvió a teñirse de rojo, aunque trató de controlarlo.

–Pero ya es muy tarde, pensé que tal vez...

Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada asesina por parte del británico.

–¿De verdad crees que puedo irme ahora a casa después del estropicio que has causado con tu tonta pelotita? -El inglés soltó un largo suspiro y se volvió hacia su aula- Mañana para comer, ¿te ha entrado en la cabeza?

–Ah... ¡Sí! -Alfred asintió con una sonrisa.

–Bien, ahora vete -Arthur se agachó para recoger uno de los papeles que habían caído al suelo por culpa de Alfred- No quiero ni pensar en la clase de desastres que puedes causar si te quedas en este aula cinco minutos más...

Y dicho esto, empezó a recoger los papeles como si Alfred hubiera dejado de existir y no fuera más que un cuerpo transparente, así que el americano solo se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

Aunque si ambos se hubieran dado la vuelta aunque solo hubiera sido por un momento, podrían haber visto la sonrisa que adornaba sus rostros de manera casi simétrica.


	2. Martes

( ¡Hola a todos y a todas! Soy May una vez más. Solamente quería saludar para agradecerles el montón de favoritos, subscripciones y reviews que este fanfic se ha ido ganando... ¡Solo con el primer capítulo! Realmente estoy muy, muy feliz de que les haya gustado, espero que sigan leyéndolo hasta el final. ¡Cada nueva notificación me anima más a seguir con esto! )

* * *

**Martes**

Para una persona que no ha dormido en toda la noche, hay dos ruidos extremadamente molestos. El primero, el sonido de tu despertador a primera hora de la mañana para recordarte que tienes que levantarte para empezar un nuevo día, a pesar de que te durmieras hace tan solo unas pocas horas. El segundo, el sonido de tu teléfono vibrando y chillando para decirte que tienes un nuevo mensaje. Y cuando ambas cosas ocurren a la vez, es un caos.

A pesar de que intentó callar esos horribles sonidos tapándose completamente con las sábanas y la almohada, fue imposible ya que el sonido de su familia llamándole para que se levantara no tardó en unirse al coro de sonidos que querían sacarle de su sueño. Torpemente, buscó el despertador para apagarlo y luego cogió su teléfono, lo abrió y se quedó contemplando un momento la pantalla de "Tienes 1 nuevo mensaje", la única fuente de iluminación en su habitación en esos momentos. Abrió el mensaje después de un pesado suspiro y tardó bastante en leer el mensaje que había escrito.

_De: Kousaka (Béisbol)_

_Asunto: Entrenamiento_

_Ya que ayer nos obligaste a terminar el entrenamiento antes de lo debido, todo el equipo tendrá que ir a una práctica matutina. Las competiciones comenzarán dentro de poco, ¡no podemos perder el tiempo!_

_Por favor no llegues tarde._

–Ah...

Le costó un momento, pero finalmente comprendió lo que significaba ese mensaje. De manera inmediata, significaba que tenía que vestirse rápidamente si no quería que el capitán de su equipo de béisbol volviera a hacerle correr durante todo el entrenamiento. De todas maneras, se iba acostumbrando poco a poco a tener que ir a toda prisa a un repentino entrenamiento matutino, por lo que lo que más le costó fue encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para vestirse, recoger su uniforme deportivo y su material para clase, desayunar y salir a toda prisa con su bicicleta.

La escuela estaba a varios minutos caminando de su casa, una bonita residencia familiar de dos plantas dónde vivía con su gemelo y sus padres, por lo que no tardaba más de diez minutos en bicicleta. Lo bueno que tenían los repentinos entrenamientos matutinos era que a esas horas no había casi nadie en su dirección, por lo que tenía que esquivar a mucha menos gente que el resto de los días, cuando llegaba tarde.

No debía de haber sido una mañana fuera de lo común. Tendría que haber llegado a tiempo al entrenamiento y luego ir agotado a su primera clase de la mañana. Sin embargo, había olvidado durante un momento algo muy esencial.

Aquella no sería una semana corriente.

Sintió el salto de su corazón en cuanto vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia que reconocía perfectamente. Casi como un acto reflejo, apretó el freno de su bicicleta, para recudir la velocidad. En un solo segundo, todos los recuerdos de la tarde anterior aparecieron en su cabeza.

Por qué se había detenido el entrenamiento. Por qué se había quedado un rato pegado a la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil, a pesar de haberla cerrado, con el rostro sonrojado esperando que el corazón se le relajarse. Por qué no había podido dormir hasta que su mente estuvo demasiado cansada. Por qué llevaba el doble de hamburguesas para almorzar de las que llevaba normalmente.

–¡Arthur!

–¿Eh?

Por pura suerte, su bicicleta se detuvo justo al lado del inglés, que se detuvo al girar y ver a Alfred ir hacia él. A pesar de que el americano le mirase con una amplia sonrisa para ocultar sus repentinos nervios, Arthur no parecía mucho más que un poco sorprendido de encontrarle tan temprano.

–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Los ojos verdes del mayor se posaron en los azules un momento, luego cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro. Y su rostro volvió a ser la misma muestra de enfado que siempre le había visto.

–Bueno, por culpa de "alguien" no pude terminar todos los papeles de ayer. Así que decidí venir antes y hacerlo antes de que empezaran las clases.

–¿No crees que te tomas tu trabajo demasiado en serio?

–Es bastante importante, y alguien tiene que hacerlo -Arthur se cruzó de brazos y miró a Alfred de nuevo- De hecho, si no cumpliera bien con mi trabajo, tu estúpido club de béisbol no habría podido llegar al campeonato regional el año pasado -Después de un minuto de silencio, añadió- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí a estas horas?

–¡Tengo entrenamiento! -Respondió con una amplia sonrisa- Esta vez intentaré no lanzar ninguna pelota contra tu ventana.

–Más te vale, o descontaré lo que suponga arreglarla del presupuesto del club.

Y ya está. Se quedaron en silencio un momento, el suficiente para que Alfred se preguntara si no era capaz de escuchar los nerviosos latidos de su corazón... ¡Claro que no es porque ahora, justo ahora, se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa semana Arthur y él serían novios! Es que nunca antes había tenido pareja. Y mucho menos había salido con otro hombre, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que debía hacer ahora. ¿Había empezado mal? ¿Tal vez debería haber hecho un saludo más del estilo "¡Buenos días, sweetheart!"? No, pensándolo bien aquello sonaba demasiado extraño. Arthur y él, al fin y al cabo, eran casi desconocidos que no se habían hablado más que para que el inglés le gritase que su club debía dejar de romper ventanas e insultarle. Y de repente eran novios. Era su primer novio.

–¿Te llevo?

Su rostro debía estar igual de rojo que la tarde anterior en aquella habitación, pero ya lo había dicho.

–¿Eh?

Alfred suspiró, y señaló con la cabeza la bicicleta. Arthur le siguió con la mirada, pero parecía tardar en entenderlo.

–Súbete, llegarás antes -Sonrió. Arthur balbuceó un par de veces antes de que un ligero sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas. Pero el americano logró interrumpirle antes de que dijera algo que, seguramente, sería una protesta- Está bien, soy tu novio esta semana.

Después de intercambiar varias veces su mirada entre la bicicleta y Alfred, el inglés soltó un suspiro. Apoyó sus manos y se colocó como pudo en el transportín que había sobre la rueda trasera. Por suerte, este era lo suficientemente grande -o Arthur lo suficientemente delgado- para que pudiera ir sin caerse.

–Y creo que... Deberías agarrarte -Añadió Alfred, mirando hacia delante tras comprobar que el mayor no tenía problema con su asiento. Aunque esperaba un insulto o un grito por parte del inglés, sintió el corazón dándole un vuelco cuando sintió sus brazos rodear su tronco.

"Está bien, se supone que somos novios"

Aunque le costó mucho encontrar las fuerzas para comenzar a pedalear.

Hubo silencio durante todo el trayecto, a pesar de los intentos de Alfred de comenzar una conversación, ya que morían en su garganta. Sí, ahora eran pareja, pero no podía sentirse más extraño. ¿Cómo se habrían sentido todas las chicas que, antes de él, habían pasado una semana como novias de Arthur? ¿Hacía él esta clase de cosas con ellas?

Recordaba haberle visto alguna que otra vez caminando por el pasillo de la chica que estaba con él esa semana. Normalmente eran chicas de cursos inferiores, con apariencia tímida y que parecían contentarse con poder caminar cerca de Arthur, incluso si sabían que él no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Pronto se obligó a dejar de recordar lo que había visto de sus anteriores novias, porque le causaba un horrible sentimiento en el pecho.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, dejaron la bicicleta en el pequeño aparcamiento que había para ellas y Arthur se despidió con un movimiento de la mano, indicándole que la entrada al edificio de clases estaba del lado contrario a las canchas de los clubes deportivos.

–Ah... Entonces, ¿nos veremos para comer? -Fue todo lo que Alfred se atrevió a preguntar.

Un suave rojo se posó sobre las mejillas de Arthur, que solo se encogió de hombros, colocando su bolso detrás de su espalda. Movió la mirada al suelo y una sonrisa suave, tan suave que parecía dibujada con un pequeño pincel, apareció en su rostro.

–Ah... Sí, allí estaré -Y dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Alfred fue incapaz de quitar de su cabeza esa expresión durante todo el entrenamiento.

Cuando dejó su bolso sobre su silla y se sentó, abanicándose con el cuello de la camisa del uniforme, ya casi toda la clase estaba lista para comenzar. Sus vecinas de pupitre estaban comentando sobre algún programa de moda que echaban en la televisión, y Kiku le saludó con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Alfred-san.

Él solo cayó pesadamente sobre su asiento, soltando un suspiro.

–No he podido quitármelo de la cabeza -De nuevo, Alfred comentaba en voz alta, más para él mismo que para comenzar una conversación con su amigo. Sin embargo, este siempre parecía escuchar todo lo que decía.

–¿Eh?

–Ayer le pedí a Arthur Kirkland que saliera conmigo esta semana. Y no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza -Suspiró como respuesta, apoyando su mejilla en una mano y mirando hacia Kiku. Cerró los ojos para bostezar, y cuando los abrió, volvió a ver el mismo rostro sonrojado que el japonés le había mostrado el día anterior.

–¿P-P-P-P-P-Pedir salir? ¿A Kirkland-san? -Repitió, bajando de nuevo el tono de la voz. Como si lo que estaban hablando fuera un asunto de máximo secreto.

–Vendrá para comer -Este dato hizo que el rostro de Kiku enrojeciera aún más.

–¡Alfred-san! ¿¡No se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho!? ¡Ambos son hombres! -Kiku le chillaba en susurros, lo cual resultó bastante divertido para Alfred... Quien le respondía con el mismo tono de voz que siempre.

–¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero nunca antes había salido con nadie, ni siquiera me había planteado si me interesaban los hombres o las mujeres...

–¿Y si toda la escuela se entera de esto?

–Pero creo que es realmente lindo.

Ante este comentario, el rostro del japonés se calmó y miró a su amigo durante un momento, para recuperar la compostura y volver a la tranquilidad habitual en él. Se llevó una mano a mentón, como hacía cuando pensaba algo, y luego miró a Alfred.

–¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que te guste?

Sus ojos se abrieron un momento y su rostro se tiñó de rojo. Sintió que el corazón le iba un poco más rápido. ¿Gustarle? Bueno, era vedad que se había fijado en él mucho tiempo. No solo en que cambiara de novia cada semana, aunque es verdad que ese fue el motivo principal por el que comenzó a fijarse en él. Se había preguntado como alguien con tan mal carácter y que tenía por costumbre fruncir el ceño ante cualquier ser humano que pasara delante de él podía ser tan popular con las chicas, o qué había en su heroica personalidad para que prácticamente le tirase las pelotas a la cara cada vez que iba a recogerlas.

Pero luego estaba ese otro lado que acababa de descubrir. El sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro cuando le pidió salir. La expresión de aquella mañana. Esa ligera sonrisa.

–Creo que...

Su amigo se llevó un dedo a sus labios y sonrió. Alfred tardó en entenderlo, hasta que vio al profesor entrando por la puerta de su aula.

Las siguientes horas pasaron tan rápido que juraría que se habían saltado la mitad de las clases, pero tan lento que cada segundo se le hacía eterno. Una parte de él estaba demasiado nervioso como para asimilar que cuando comenzara la hora del recreo, Arthur estaría ahí para comer con él... Y la otra parte de él no podía hacer más que desear que llegara el momento de verle de nuevo.

Cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a levantarse para almorzar, sintió el tirón de su camisa por parte del japonés. Le miró un momento, y luego siguió el dedo que señalaba hacia la puerta. Pero no hizo falta que terminara de llevar su vista ahí, las voces dejaron claro lo que pasaba.

–¡Kirkland-senpai! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¿Ya tienes pareja esta semana?

–¡Oye, Miyuki!

–¡Es que tenía que preguntárselo!

–¿No será alguien de nuestra clase?

–¿Eh? ¡Eso es imposible!

Para ser alguien que era tan popular con las mujeres, Arthur parecía bastante cohibido por el pelotón de chicas que intentaban hablar con él en la entrada de la clase. O tal vez era solo que tratar con esas tres chicas era bastante complicado. Pero Alfred no logró escuchar ningún comentario coherente aparte de meros balbuceos, cuando se acercó a la puerta para recibirle con una sonrisa.

–¡Arthur! La clase acaba de terminar, pensé que tardarías más en venir -Por su parte, el americano fue incapaz de darse cuenta de las miradas que las chicas le echaron cuando le dirigió la palabra al inglés. Quien, por su parte pareció sorprenderse un poco cuando vio aparecer al menor.

–Dije que estaría aquí a la hora de comer, ¿verdad?

–¡Pero no pensé que te lo tomarías tan literal! -Rió, y luego se acercó más a él, dejando su aula y entrando al pasillo- Conozco un buen sitio para comer, ¿vamos?

Arthur dudó unos momentos, pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–Está bien, te seguiré -Mostró una pequeña sonrisa a las chicas mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza- Ladies -Y se marchó tras Alfred, quien caminaba hacia la azotea con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Pero qué ha sido eso?

–¿Jones?

–¿Qué está haciendo con Kirkland-senpai?

Arthur no tardó en alcanzar el ritmo de Alfred, quien caminaba con la misma sonrisa de antes hacia las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, y también a la azotea.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–¡A la azotea, claramente! -Alfred se giró para mostrarle su amplia sonrisa al inglés, quien alzó una ceja ante su respuesta.

–Pero no se puede ir allí a menos que seas miembro del club de astronomía, o tengas el permiso de un profesor...

–¡Ah, venga! -Se giró para quedar frente al inglés y mirarle de frente- Eres el presiente del Consejo Estudiantil, así que tenemos excusa.

El británico detuvo sus pasos para mirarle un momento, aún con la misma expresión. Dudó un momento ante la mirada de Alfred. Por desgracia para él, no sabía que no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

–No, sin duda creo que deberíamos buscar un lugar mejor. Incluso tu aula podría...

–¡Vamos!

Antes de que Arthur pudiera terminar, el otro se armó de la fuerza suficiente para tomarle de la mano y tirar de él escaleras arriba, atravesando todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la desierta azotea. Aunque el inglés no volviera a protestar durante todo el camino, Alfred estaba seguro de que estaba preparándose para gritarle en cuanto llegaran a su destino.

La azotea era un lugar amplio sobre todo el edificio de las clases, desde el cual podían verse por completo las canchas de los clubes deportivos. Todo estaba rodeado por una verja de dos metros de altura, y tenía una pequeña torre un poco más elevada, a la cual se podía acceder por unas escaleras horizontales, y que era lo suficientemente grande para que un par de miembros del club de astronomía colocasen un telescopio. Alfred lo sabía bien, porque a pesar de estar contra las normas, ese era su segundo lugar favorito después de la cancha de béisbol.

A pesar de que Arthur se negase al principio, pronto cedió y ambos subieron al tejado de la pequeña torre, donde se sentaron...

Y otra vez el incómodo silencio.

–Esto...

–¡O-Oye!

Ambos se miraron a la vez, causando otro silencio el doble de incómodo.

–Ah, ayer estaba preparándolo y...

–¡Creo que es genial y, claro a todo el mundo le gusta!

–No tomes ideas equivocadas, solamente hice demasiado así que...

–¡Y hoy no me siento capaz de comerlas todas aunque normalmente puedo hacerlo, así que...!

–¡Traje esto para ti! -Ambos chillaron al mismo tiempo. Alfred señalando la bolsa en la que su madre solía dejarle la comida, y Arthur sacando un obento y tendiéndolo hacia el otro. El silencio volvió a reinar un momento mientras los dos se miraban.

–Ah...

–Eh...

Fue lo más inteligente que supieron decir durante unos momentos. Alfred miró un momento su bolsa y la abrió para tirar al suelo en el que estaban sentados todas las hamburguesas que traía. Más o menos, unas doce. Arthur miró cómo caían y caían, hasta que juró que aquello jamás terminaría.

–¿Hamburguesas? -Señaló el montón que el americano acababa de tirar- ¿Y por qué tantas?

–¡Son lo mejor! ¡Pensé que estaría bien que comiéramos hamburguesas juntos! -Alfred asintió, como si estuvieran hablando de lo más lógico del mundo- ¿Qué tienes tú?

El rostro de Arthur volvió a sonrojarse, y bajó la mirada al obento que tenía entre las manos. Alfred hizo lo mismo, y después de comprobar que solo era una caja normal y corriente -a decir verdad, aún no se había acostumbrando a las costumbres japonesas y esa era la razón por la que su comida la llevaba en una bolsa- volvió a mirar a Arthur.

–¿Y esto? -Preguntó, señalando a la caja.

–Ah, bueno, yo... Estaba cocinando y sin querer hice demasiado, así que...

–¿Lo has hecho tú? ¿A mano?

Arthur levantó su mirada ligeramente sonrojada al notar el entusiasmo de la voz de Alfred. Sonreía tanto que parecía que fueran a salir estrellas de sus ojos.

–Ah, sí... Siempre me hago la comida, así que... -Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el americano tomó la tapa de la caja y observó el contenido. Unas cuantas bolitas negras, algo de arroz con un aspecto muy poco saludable, y lo que parecían ser unas adorables salchichas en forma de pulpo, solo que en un estado muy cercano a ser cenizas. El inglés mantuvo la respiración un momento, aunque el horrendo estado de la comida no pareció importarle mucho al americano, que tomó una de las bolitas negras con las manos.

–¡Buen provecho! -Sonrió ampliamente antes de llevársela directamente a la boca.

Deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

–¡Si no te gusta tampoco tienes por qué comerlo! ¡Lo hice para mi, no para ti! ¡Ya sabía que tenías el cerebro del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol!

–¡Oye, espera!

–¡Me lo comeré yo, trágate tus tontas hamburguesas!

–¡Arthur!

Cuando este volvió, bastante enfadado, la cabeza para seguir enfrentando a Alfred, se encontró con que este se estaba comiendo toda la comida que había en su caja. Se quedó inmóvil, mientras el americano comía casi sin masticar, hasta solamente dejar unos pocos restos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos.

–Ya no tienes nada que comer, así que no puedes rechazar las hamburguesas -Alfred sonrió un poco, girando la cabeza hacia el inglés. Este le observó un momento antes de tomar una hamburguesa y quitarle el papel que la envolvía, mostrando una cara de asco que al americano le resultó muy exagerada, pero también muy cómica.

Arthur no tardó en comer la hamburguesa, y para su propia sorpresa, también terminó una segunda, aunque todas las demás se quedaron de nuevo en la bolsa que traía el americano. El silencio volvió a reinar durante varios momentos mientras los dos guardan los restos de aquél almuerzo.

–¿Vas... a hacer algo hoy? -Alfred fue el primero en romper el nuevo silencio. Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado. Sabía que cada vez que le hacía una pregunta así a Arthur se sonrojaba y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso, pero intentó mirarle con una pequeña sonrisa- Estaba pensando que estaría bien que fuéramos a alguna parte.

Pero todo lo que recibió por parte del inglés fue que se cruzase de brazos y mirase hacia otro lado, con aire ofendido.

–Sin duda, eres todo lo contrario a un caballero -Suspiró- Y no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que son los modales. Hoy estoy ocupado, no puedo ir a ninguna parte. En realidad, no puedo salr de la escuela.

–Si trabajas tanto acabarás perdiendo...

–Pero mañana estoy libre -Alfred detuvo sus palabras al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aunque Arthur seguía mirando hacia otro lado, pudo notar algo de rojo en sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió suavemente.

–¡Está bien, entonces mañana saldremos después de las clases! -Proclamó con una amplia sonrisa!

–¿Después de las clases? -Arthur repitió las palabras del otro, girando la cabeza para verle- Espera un momento ¿y el entrenamiento de béisbol?

–¡Me lo saltaré!

–No, has estado todo el curso como un loco jugando a béisbol, no puedes simplemente saltarte el entrenamiento porque...

–Pero es normal hacerlo si voy a salir con mi novio.

Las palabras de Alfred volvieron a helar el ambiente tal como lo habían hecho el día anterior. Mientras Arthur le miraba primero con los ojos abiertos, y luego ligeramente sonrojado, Alfred sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca de un momento a otro. Arthur balbuceó un par de "ah... eh..." antes de que Alfred volviera a hablar, mirándole a la cara.

–¿Sueles besar a tus novias los Martes?

El nerviosismo en el rostro del de ojos verdes fue notable al momento. Rodó los ojos varias veces, como si tratase de encontrar unas palabras adecuadas que decir en cualquier cosa que no fuera el americano.

–No sería propio de un caballero besar a una dama el primer día -Murmuró su respuesta, aunque sonaba confiado. Alfred suspiró, intentando que el corazón volviera a latirle a una velocidad normal para continuar con una conversación decente... Pero el tiempo de la comida no era eterno.

–¡Si no bajamos ya vamos a llegar tarde a clase! ¡Es tu culpa por querer venir a este sitio!

Fue la reacción de Arthur al mirar su reloj de pulsera, por lo que prácticamente le empujó para que se diese prisa y bajaran de la azotea para regresar a sus clases.

–¡Puedo recogerte después de clase! -Alfred sonrió antes de separarse de Arthur, frente a la puerta de su clase. El inglés suspiró.

–Ya te he dicho que estaré hasta muy tarde, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a tu casa después del entrenamiento -Hizo un gesto con la mano y entró en su clase, dejando a Alfred solo en el pasillo de las clase de último curso. Se encogió de hombros, y decidió que no tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con él hasta que al darse la vuelta, se encontró con un rostro conocido.

–¡Oh, Jones! ¿Estás en forma para el entrenamiento de hoy?

–Ah... Ahora que lo menciona, creo que esta semana me será muy difícil poder asistir a los entrenamientos. Mi madre ha estado muy enferma últimamente y quiere que Matt y yo le ayudemos en casa...

El rostro de su compañero mostró desconcierto un momento, y luego le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en el hombro. Alfred alzó la mirada con una sonrisa y el entrenador siguió caminando por su pasillo, en dirección a su aula.

En cuanto el rubio volvió a la suya, notó las fijas miradas de tres de sus vecinos de pupitre. No, de los cuatro, ya que incluso Kiku le siguió con la mirada antes de que se sentase a su lado.

–¿Qué tal con Kirkland-san? -Susurró el pelinegro, en uno de esos intentos -cuya finalidad Alfred no comprendía- de ser discreto.

–¿Sabes Kiku? -Suspiró, apoyándose contra su pupitre después de guardar sus hamburguesas- Creo que me gusta demasiado.


	3. Miércoles por la mañana

**Miércoles por la mañana**

–¿Alfred?

–¡Oh! ¡Buenos días, mamá!

Su madre se quedó quieta, mirándole fijamente desde la puerta de la cocina.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Alfred alzó una ceja ante la pregunta de su madre, dejando sin terminar el trozo de bacon que tenía en su tenedor.

–¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡Estoy perfectamente! -Respondió con una de sus habituales sonrisas, volviendo a terminar lo que le quedaba de desayuno.

–Creo que deberías volver a la cama...

–¡Ah! -Interrumpió la frase de su madre al levantarse de la mesa con un salto, cuando se fijó en el reloj blanco que había en la pared de la cocina- ¿¡Ya es tan tarde!? ¡Tengo que irme ya! -Rápidamente de bebió lo que le quedaba de zumo de naranja y tomó el bolso que colgaba de su silla. Sonrió al pasar al lado de su madre para salir de la cocina- ¡Adiós, mom! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Y dicho esto se fue de la habitación, dejando a su madre sola para analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, junto con los pasos de su hijo, y luego el sonido de la bicicleta acercarse. Se preguntó durante un momento si no se habría quedado ella dormida, pero al mirar la hora comprobó que era la hora a la que solía levantarse todas las mañanas. No recordaba que Alfred se hubiera levantado tan temprano por voluntad propia.

–¿Mamá? -Una voz suave hizo que se diera la vuelta, para ver al menor de los gemelos mirándola con cara preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

–Matthew... -Suspiró- Creo que tu hermano está enfermo.

* * *

La calle estaba tan vacía como debería estar a tan temprana hora de la mañana. Apenas vio u par de estudiantes uniformados dirigirse a sus escuelas e el camino mientras pedaleaba con la bicicleta. Llegado a un punto del camino, se detuvo y posó un pie sobre el suelo. Miró a varios lados, intentando decidir si ese era el lugar. Después de unos minutos, se encogió de hombros y se quedó allí, suponiendo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

–No debería tardar mucho en llegar... -Sonrió sacando su teléfono para comprobar la hora. Bien, todo estaba en su sitio. ¡Este día iba a ser perfecto, y se encargaría de que así fuera!

….O esa era la idea.

Porque la verdad, es que estaba realmente impaciente. A los pocos minutos, comenzó a dar golpecitos con el piel sobre el asfalto, mordiéndose el labio. Esperando, pero casado de esperar. Hasta que escuchó una voz detrás de él

–Pareces un acosador.

Contuvo un suspiro y se giró, encotrándose con un par de ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente. Se fijaron en él casi tanto como él se fijó en ellos, antes de que pudiera escanear el resto de las facciones de Arthur. Sus grandes cejas fruncidas y sus labios apretados con una posición similar. Alfred sonrió.

–¡Arthur! ¡No esperaba encontrarte tan temprano! -Así es, ¡debía parecer una coincidencia casual! ¡Fruto del destino!

–Eso sería fácil de creer -El otro rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos- Si no llevaras ahí parado como un idiota más de diez minutos.

El fruto del destino se desvaneció completamente, mientras sentía su rostro enrojecer. ¿¡Diez minutos!? Entonces, ¿Arthur había estado todo ese tiempo detrás de él, viendo como le esperaba como un tonto y sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí mismo?

–¡Tenía que ser un encuentro casual! -El rubio oscuro se quejó, ante lo que recibió un suspiro por parte del inglés.

–Me asombra que estés aquí tan temprano -Respondió este, negando con la cabeza. Luego miró al americano como si de verdad estuviera preocupado- ¿No estarás enfermo?

–¡Estoy bien! -Infló las mejillas en modo de protesta. ¡Eh, no era tan raro que él se despertara temprano! Lo hacía cuando tenía entrenamiento, ¿no? ¡Pues era casi lo mismo!- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes tarea que hacer en el Consejo Estudiantil?

De repente sucedió una de esas cosas que en los últimos le habían llamado mucho la atención a Alfred. La expresión de Arthur cambió por algo que posiblemente había pasado por su mente, sin que él fuera capaz de entenderlo. Primero mostró sorpresa, abriendo los ojos y sonrojándose hasta las orejas, y luego volvió a estar enfadado, como siempre, aunque sin quitar el color rojo de su rostro. Apartó la mirada de la de ojos azules un momento antes de hablar.

–Tengo... Tengo que terminar un par de cosas que no pude hacer ayer -Respondió finalmente.

Alfred solo pudo ladear un poco la cabeza. Honestamente, las reacciones de Arthur por ciertos gestos y palabras, además de parecerle adorables y encantadoras, escapaban a su entendimiento. Junto a otras muchas cosas.

–Ah... Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve? -Hacer la pregunta que estaba deseando le costó tanto como el día anterior, y la respuesta de Arthur fue similar, alzando una ceja- ¡Llegarás antes si vamos en bici!

La mirada del inglés cambió un par de veces de dirección. De Alfred a la bicicleta. De la bicicleta a Alfred. Finalmente, se quedó mirando al de lentes.

–Si planeas convertir tu bicicleta en un taxi, al menos deberías ponerle un asiento o algo así -Comentó, rodando los ojos.

Aunque después, se acercó a la bicicleta y se sentó en el mismo sitio que había ocupado el día anterior. Solo que esta vez no hizo falta ningún comentario por parte del menor. Sintió sus delgados brazos agarrarse a la parte baja de su pecho, y no pudo contener esa extraña sensación que nació en su corazón y se intensificó al escuchar la voz del otro en su espalda. Ah, ahí estaba. Tal vez eso era a lo que se refería a la gente cuando sentían mariposas en el estómago.

–No creas que me gusta ir así a la escuela -Escuchó el tono de queja de Arthur sobre su espalda- Es solo que así es más rápido

No pudo evitar que una sonora carcajada escapara de su boca al escuchar lo que, posiblemente, era tan solo una excusa. Ah, incluso para él, Arthur podía ser muy fácil de leer.

–¡Sí, sí! -Asintió entre risas, lo que provocó un gruñido por parte del otro- ¡Lo que tú digas!

–No te hagas ideas equivocadas -Escuchó después de otro gruñido, y entonces Alfred empezó a pedalear.

Ah... Casi lo había olvidado por un momento, pero era verdad que estaba enamorándose de él.

Estuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, escuchando simplemente el sonido del viento, las ruedas contra el asfalto y el ruido de los pedales Y estaba seguro de que Arthur ya habría podido notar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Sin embargo, no sintió ninguna clase de movimiento por su parte, solo un silencio que, aunque trató de romper un par de veces, no cambió hasta que el inglés abrió los labios.

–No llevas el equipo.

–Eh? -El comentario le tomó tan desprevenido que ni siquiera pudo analizar aquellas palabras.

–El equipo de béisbol -Repitió el otro, apretando un poco la fuerza en el agarre de su pecho- ¿No tienes entrenamiento?

–¡Ah! ¿Eso? -Alfred sonrió, girando un poco la cabeza para verle- Vamos a descansar esta semana, así que no tengo entrenamiento, ¡solo da la casualidad de que estoy aquí temprano!

De nuevo, otro breve silencio que le desconcertó un poco. Después escuchó un ligero gruñido y pudo sentir un golpe en su espalda, posiblemente un cabezazo.

–No apartes la vista de la carretera -El mayor gruñó de nuevo- Si tenemos un accidente será solo tu culpa -No pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara y se convirtiera en una risa mientras volvía a mirar al frente- Yes, sir!

* * *

–Supongo que ahora tendré que irme a mi aula.

–Ah... Está bien, yo iré al Consejo.

–¡Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estaré!

–No gracias -Arthur apretó el agarre de su bolso mientras miraba a Alfred, quien estaba guardado la bicicleta en su sitio- Si apareces por ahí otra vez, solo harás que tenga que atrasar el trabajo aún más -Se encogió de hombros y dejó salir un pesado suspiro- En realidad, estoy pensando en prohibirte entrar al Consejo Estudiantil.

–¿Eh? ¡Eso no es justo!

–Solamente no te acerques ahí.

–¡Entonces nos vemos para comer!

La sonrisa de Alfred era tan grande y tan... Bueno, tan suya, que lo que recibió como respuesta, justo cuando la bicicleta estuvo en su stiio, fue que Arthur empezara a caminar, dándole la espalda. Aunque después de un par de pasos se detuvo y giró la cabeza para verle un poco.

–Más te vale pensar un lugar mejor que el de ayer -Y después de ese pequeño gruñido, continuó en su camino hasta perderse en la entrada del edificio en el que se encontraba el Consejo Estudiantil.

Por su parte, la boba sonrisa de Alfred solo pudo ensancharse para hacerle ver aún más... idiota, mientras seguía al a despeinada cabellera rubia y aparecían en un rostro un pequeño sonrojo y una mirada enternecida.

* * *

A tan temprana hora de la mañana, no había prácticamente nadie en el aula. Aunque ya habían abierto la puerta, apenas dos personas habían ocupado su asiento, y ambas estaban escribiendo algo en sus libretas. Posiblemente estarían haciendo alguna tarea que habían mandado el día anterior y no se habían acordado de hacerla. Eso significaba, por supuesto, que Alfred tampoco la había hecho, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia. Todo lo que hizo fue dejar su bolso encima de la mesa, a modo de almohada, cruzar los brazos y apoyar su cabeza para dejarse dormir.

Y eso hizo, hasta que algo le despertó de su magnífico sueño lleno de hamburguesas gigantes y flotantes. Un tirón del cuello de su camisa que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse con la silla contra el suelo.

–¡Jones!

Giró la cabeza, aún más dormido que despierto, buscando la voz que le había despertado de su preciado sueño.

–¡Tienes algo que explicar ahora mismo!

Cuando logró recordar que se encontraba en clase, al fin pudo reconocer la voz. Mejor dicho, las voces de las tres chicas que le habían despertado de su sueño, las mismas cuyos asientos eran tres de los cuatro que le rodeaban, y se pasaban todas las semanas hablando de Arthur.

–¿Q-Qué? -Seguía si despertarse del todo cuando abrió la boca para hablar. En algún momento de su sueño, casi todos los alumnos había llegado al aula, incluso Kiku, que le veía desde su asiento con expresión preocupada, como si le pidiera perdón.

–¡Esto! -Las tres chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras colocaban frente a sus ojos la pantalla de un teléfono móvil. Las preguntas llegaron antes de que la mente del americano pudiese analizar la imagen.

–¿¡Qué significa esto!?

–¿¡Por qué lo estás llevando!?

–¡Él nunca acompañaba a nadie en bicicleta!

–¡Si intentas alejarlo de nosotras, que sepas que no te dejaremos!

–...¿Eh?

La imagen en el teléfono al fin se hacía clara ante los ojos de un Alfred al que le costaría otra taza de café terminar de despertarse. Era una fotografía, un poco movida, pero el mensaje estaba claro. Se mostraba claramente su bicicleta, con la similar escena que había sucedido el día anterior, o incluso esa misma mañana.

Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, se sonrojó hasta las orejas e intentó lanzarse a atrapar la pantalla, muerto de vergüenza. ¿¡Cómo podían haberles sacado una foto!? ¡Estaba seguro de que no había nadie cerca de ellos! Aunque tardó demasiado en actuar, porque para cuando quiso darse cuenta, no había nada frente a sus ojos, más que sus compañeros de clase.

–¡No sé qué estarás haciendo con Kirklad-senpai, pero más te vale detenerte en este instante!

–¡Él es nuestro!

–¡Estás avisado, Jones!

Y dicho esto, las cuatro chicas volvieron a sentarse en los asientos que rodeaban a Alfred, donde normalmente estaban. Por su parte, él aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Giró su cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo buscando algo que le explicase lo que ocurría, pero lo que recibió de él fue un gesto en la cabeza, a modo de disculpa por lo que había pasado.

* * *

Lanzó un pesado suspiro al dejar de nuevo la hoja del examen sobre la mesa. El profesor había terminado la clase unos minutos antes para que pudieran ver tranquilamente los resultados de las pruebas. Kiku parecía un poco desilusionado por haber sacado un noventa y cinco en lugar del cien que esperaba, y todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba sacando ya la comida, porque comenzaba el descanso para almorzar.

Por suerte para él, nadie se había tomado demasiado en serio lo que había ocurrido por la mañana con sus compañeras. Tal vez porque ya estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento de fanáticas histéricas de las tres, o tal vez porque preferían no mezclarse en esos asuntos.

Mientras sus compañeros comenzaban distintas conversaciones entre ellos, Alfred pensaba en la manera de ocultar la horrenda cifra de su examen a su familia. Cuando, una vez más, algo le sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Quién en la tierra es capaz de sacar veinte en un examen de segundo?

Claro que reconoció la voz al instante, por eso se sobresaltó y apretó el examen contra su pecho, sin poder evitar un sonrojo.

–¡A-Arthur! -Exclamó, girando la cabeza. Ahí estaba él, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, como si hubiese disfrutado no solo del suspenso ,sino también de su sorpresa- ¿¡C-Cómo has llegado hasta aquí!?

El inglés rodó los ojos ante la pregunta del americano, colocando las manos en las caderas.

–Magia -Respondió con sarcasmo- Ahora déjame ver eso.

El rostro del menor se tiñó de un rojo aún más intenso. ¡Claro que no podía darle su exámen a Arthur! Seguro que sería capaz de reírse en su cara de su suspenso y sus fallos, y no podía permitirlo si se suponía que su objetivo era ser el mejor novio del mundo. ¡Era en momentos como este en los que necesitaba un amigo!

Pero cuando giró su mirada hacia Kiku, este ya no estaba en su sitio.

–Vamos a ver -El británico aprovechó la distracción de Alfred para quitarle el examen de las manos, lo cual provocó un gritito en el menor. Observó la hoja durante unos segundos. Luego frunció el ceño y bajó el examen para mirar al otro. Entonces fue cuando se temió lo peor- Alfred, tú...

–¡No lo digas! -Se levantó y trató de arrebatarle la hoja al otro, pero él solo se movió para esquivarle con facilidad.¡Iba a decirlo! ¡Iba a decir su secreto en voz alta delante de todo el mundo! ¡No podía permitir que eso ocurrieses!

–Puede ser que...

–¡Para!

–No me digas que...

–¡Arthur, no tiene gracia!

–¿No sabes escribir?

El mundo se congeló y se quedó en blanco y negro. ¡Y ya! ¡Arthur lo había dicho! ¡Su heroica reputación estaba acabada! Se dejó caer sobre su asiento, mientras esperaba una risa burlona y algún que otro comentario hiriente por parte del de ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó. En realidad, no escuchó nada por parte del persiente del Consejo Estudiantil hasta unos momentos después, cuando apartó la mirada de su mesa.

–Perdonen, ¿este asiento es de alguna de ustedes?

Giró la cabeza para buscar de nuevo la figura de su pareja, cuando le encontró hablando con los tres miembros principales del Club de Fans Kirkland; sus vecinas de pupitre. Las tres chicas parecían tan emocionadas de que el mayor les dirigiese la palabra, que no había sido extraño que se hubiesen desmayado en cualquier momento Después de un par de palabras que Alfred no llegó a escuchar, el inglés volvió junto a él. Tomó la mesa que había a su derecha y lo juntó con la del americano.

–Ah... -Dudó un momento- ¿Arthur?

–Ya te dije -Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando terminó de juntar sus mesas- Que o voy a dejar que me vuelvas a llevar a algún lugar ilegal como ayer. Esta clase me parece un lugar perfecto para comer como las personas normales.

Volvió a buscar ayuda en su amigo, pero ya no había ninguna señal de Kiku. Tal vez tenía razón pensando que era un ninja. Cuando volvió su mirada a la del mayor, se encontró un par de ojos verdes que le miraban de manera insiquisitiva.

–Ah... -Volvió a balbucear, tratando de decir algo. ¡Aquello no estaba bien, no había manera de que estuviera bien! No solo había descubierto su secreto delante de todo el mundo... Sino que él mismo lo sabía. Se sentía abochornado y muerto de la vergüenza.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de las chicas que seguían observando a Arthur como si fuese alguna especie de cantante famoso. Aunque cuando se dieron cuenta de que el americano las miraba, cambiaron su expresión a una desafiante y salieron de la clase. La verdad es que nunca antes se lo había planteado, aunque si ponía en una balanza a esas chicas y en el otro lado al inglés que tenía a su lado, estaba claro quien ganaba.

–¿No te molesta eso? -Preguntó mientras volvía a mirar al mayor, señalando la puerta por donde las chicas acababan de desaparecer. Pero por su parte, el otro todavía estaba mirando el examen- ¡Arthur!

–Hmm... -Los ojos verdes se levantaron del papel para ver al americano- Son cosas importantes, ¿es que no estudiaste nada antes de mudarte aquí?

–¿P-Puedes dejar eso ya? -Alfred volvió a itentar atrapar su examen, pero gracias a un rápido movimiento por parte del inglés, todo lo que recibió fue perder el equilibrio... Y un sonoro golpe de su cara contra la mesa- ….Tengo hambre.

–Además no has escrito ni un solo kanji, y no utilizas bien el katakana -Por supuesto, Arthur ignoraba completamente sus súplicas. Se detuvo durante un momento, como si estuviese planteándose una opción- …Creo que no tengo más remedio.

–¿Eh?

–Supongo que ya habrás decidido qué haremos hoy... Pero mañana tendré que darte una lección de escritura -Bajó la mirada del papel y volvió a mirar al otro rubio- No entrarás en ninguna universidad si o aprendes a escribir correctamente japonés. Hay cosas básicas que podríamos repasar en una tarde...

De repente, algo golpeó a Alfred como un cubo de agua fría. Durante un mínimo momento, casi había olvidado el detalle de que aquella tarde tenían... Una cita. ¡Incluso esa palabra le sonaba extraña! Claro que se había pasado toda la tarde anterior planeando qué podían hacer, pero de repente, al darse cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de hacerse a la idea... Los nervios le golpearon.

–Ah... ¡me parece una buena idea! ¡Cuento contigo!

–Sí, sí... -El inglés suspiró, devolviéndole finalmente el examen a su dueño. Después, una sonrisa prepotente apareció en su rostro- Ah... tal vez ahora tendrás que llamarme "profesor" o "senpai"...

La risa burlona y los aires de superioridad de Arthur le dieron tiempo para fijarse en la bolsita que había traído con él y estaba sobre la mesa que pertenecía a una de sus compañeras de clase. Así que aprovechó ese momento para extender la mano y llevarse una de las cositas que habá ahí dentro a la boca.

–Eso sería aburrido, te llamaré solo Arthur -Sentenció entre bocados.

El otro rubio estuvo a punto de sentenciar la insolencia del menor, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en la boca. Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el aula, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y agarró la bolsita con la mano, apartándola del menor.

–¡Es de mala educación comer sin que te hayan invitado antes!

Aunque la verdad es que no se esforzó mucho en detener a Alfred, hasta que vio que terminó de masticar. Quedaron en silencio un momento, observándose mutuamente, hasta que unas tímidas palabras salieron de los finos labios del inglés.

–E... ¿Está rico?

–Creo que si intentaras pasarlas en un aeropuerto te detendrían por terrorismo.

–¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?

–¿Hay más? -Volvió a sonrerír, extendiendo la mano hacia el británico, quien la vio un momento sin mucha confianza.

–Te... Tengo unos pocos más... -Finalmente, suspiró y dejó la bolsa de nuevo en la mesa.

-¡Oh! -En ese momento, una lucecilla se encendió en su cabeza, y no dudó ni un segundo en buscar en su bolso una pequeña bolsita azul, con un aspecto bastante similar a la que ya había sobre la mesa- ¡Esto! ¡Por lo de ayer!

Siguió sonriendo ampliamente mientras veía como Arthur le dedicaba una mirada sospechosa a la bolsita. Finalmente, acercó la mano para tomarla y abrirla, sacando de su interior cuatro magdalenas de colores brillantes.

–... -Alfred simplemente observó sonriente como el inglés tomaba una entre las manos y la giraba, como si fuera algo totalmente irreal... O no quisiera que le tocara- ¿Qué es "esto"?

–¡Es un muffin!

–No parece algo que se deba comer...

–¡Es perfectamente normal!

–¿Qué lleva esta cosa para tener este color?

–¡Así se ve mucho mejor! ¡Lo hice yo mismo!

Y con su sonora risa, dio el tema por zanjado. Aunque fue esta risa la que hizo que Arthur se diera cuenta de que seguían en el aula, que aún había gente que estaba allí, y que varios de los compañeros de clase del otro se habían girado a mirar el escándalo de los dos rubios. Incluso puede que algunos estuvieran mirándolos desde antes de que el menor sacara la comida.

–¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero cállate!

Alfred nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo corto que era el tiempo de la comida. Tuvo que decirle adiós a Arthur mucho antes de lo que quería, para que pudiera volver a su clase. Aún sabiendo que aquella tarde estaría con él, no podía evitar un deje de tristeza al sentir que no había podido hablar lo suficiente con él. El tiempo pasaba rápido, demasiado rápido para su gusto. No quería pararse a pensarlo, pero la semana era demasiado corta. Al fin y al cabo, solo le había costado dos días enamorarse. Y ahora quedaba cuatro días para disfrutar de la presencia del inglés a su lado antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad. A la dolorosa normalidad.

Fue un pensamiento que se mantuvo en su cabeza todo lo que quedaba de mañana.

* * *

¡Hola a todos y a todas!

En primer lugar, lo siento muchísimo por tanta tardanza, ¡de verdad que lo siento! He estado haciendo varias cosas que me mantenían alejada del fic, pero jamás se me ocurriría dejarlo sin terminar. Espero no volver a tardarme tanto con lo que queda, aún así aprecio mucho reviews y favoritos, son lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo a pesar del retraso.

¡Por favor, déjenme saber su opinión sobre el nuevo capítulo! Nos vemos pronto, ¡para disfrutar de la primera cita de este par de tontos!


	4. Miércoles por la tarde

Cuando la campana del fin del último turno sonó, ya estaba listo para salir corriendo antes que nadie. Todas las cosas estaban bien guardadas en su bolso y estaba casi en pie mientras el profesor les recordaba la tarea que tenían para mañana. En cuanto escuchó la palabra con la que daba por finalizada la clase, se levantó dispuesto a ir corriendo a la salida del instituto.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado. Por tres chicas que le miraban con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

–Ah... -Giró un par de veces sobre si mismo, buscando un lugar por el que abrirse paso. Pero la mirada de las chicas no parecían estar por la labor de dejarle salir tan fácilmente- ¡Perdón, pero tengo prisa! -Y en cuanto intentó hacerse camino a través de una de las chicas, las tres avanzaron un paso hacia él, acorralándole contra su mesa.

–Jones.

–No vas a ir a ninguna parte.

De nuevo intentó encontrar un lugar por el que salir, pero la fortaleza de chicas parecía infranqueable. Dirigió su mirada a Kiku, quien había dejado a medias su tarea de recoger para contemplar la escena, con aspecto de no saber qué hacer. Intentó moverse en su dirección para poder escapar finalmente, pero al momento sintió el agarre de una mano femenina sobre su chaqueta.

–Eh, de verdad que tengo mucha prisa -Se encogió de hombros, sin girar la cabeza hacia sus compañeras de clase- Deberías soltarme ya.

–¡Te dijimos que no te acercaras más a él! -La voz de la chica que le tenía agarrado le hizo apretar los puños y tomar una buena bocanada de aire por la nariz antes de poder contestar en su usual tono alegre e infantil.

–Si quiero pasar tiempo con él es algo que no podéis controlar.

–¡No tienes derecho a robárnoslo! ¿¡Qué es eso de comer juntos como una parejita!?

–Hey, es una persona. No es vuestro... Ni mío, ni de nadie.

–¡Que seas un marica no te da derecho a alejarlo de nosotras!

De repente fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Escuchó el ahogado suspiro de sorpresa de las personas de la clase que aún no se habían marchado y estaban observando la situación a lo lejos. Pudo ver los ojos de la chica que estaba detrás de él abrirse con sorpresa y algo de miedo. Y lo siguiente que vio fue a Kiku delante de él, mirándole fijamente. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su puño estaba cerrado, levantado y, aunque detenido por el agarre de su amigo en su muñeca, estaba claro que su destino era la cara de la que había sido la última chica en hablar.

El silencio duró todo el tiempo que le tomó girar la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor, a la gente que estaba mirándolo sin poder creer que alguien como Alfred hubiera estado a punto de golpear a una compañera. Cuando volvió a mirarlas, las tres chicas retrocedieron un paso, se miraron entre ellas, y salieron corriendo hasta desaparecer por la puerta. Incluso le pareció escuchar un comentario como "¡está loco!". Cuando comenzaron los murmullos a su alrededor, dio un suave tirón del brazo para separarse del agarre de Kiku, y comenzó su camino para salir del aula.

–¡Jones! ¡Eh, Jones! -Escuchó a alguien llamarle cuando ya había atravesado la puerta. Creyó reconocerla como la voz de la representante de su clase, pero no se dio la vuelta para comprobarlo.

* * *

Como se esperaba, Arthur ya estaba allí cuando llegó con la bicicleta a la entrada del instituto. Le siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hablarle.

–Supongo que la puntualidad es algo que no está en tu diccionario -Rodó los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–¡Hey, no es tan rápido traer la bicicleta aquí! -Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. El otro soltó un bufido y Alfred no pudo hacer más que reír.

–¡Ah, da igual! -Volvió a rodar los ojos, negando con la cabeza para restarle importancia al tema de la falta de puntualidad del americano. Aunque su tono seguía siendo de molestia- Vámonos ya o para cuando lleguemos habrá anochecido.

–Yes!

El camino en bicicleta no fue muy diferente a lo que había sido en los viajes a la escuela por la mañana. Aunque cuando Arthur le preguntó por qué aquél día no tenía entrenamiento, por la mañana ni por la tarde, tuvo que poner la excusa de que su entrenador les había dejado la semana libre.

–¿Justo antes de los regionales? -Escuchó al inglés dudar un momento- Eso es raro, ¿estás seguro de que no has entendido mal? Seguro que no sería la primera vez...

–¿Eh? It's OK! -Le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de pedalear- ¡No pasará nada por relajarme durante una semana!

Durante unos momentos esperó una respuesta, pero todo lo que escuchó fueron unos murmullos ahogados en su espalda, entre los cuales posiblemente se encontraba la palabra "idiota".

* * *

–¡Aquí es!

–¿Aquí? ¿Estás seguro?

–¡Completamente!

–¿De verdad?

–¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

–Ah...

La sonrisa de Alfred era tan radiante como su entusiasmo en esos momentos. ¡Por supuesto, estaba seguro de que aquél lugar era la mejor elección! El día anterior, en cuanto llegó a su casa, empezó a pensar en lugares donde podría llevar a Arthur. Está claro que sus primeras opciones fueron el cine, algún restaurante de comida rápida, o un estadio de béisbol. Pero entonces recordó aquél sitio.

–Ni siquiera esperaba que conocieras este lugar -La suave voz del inglés le despertó de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para verle lanzar un suspiro con resignación- Supongo que tengo que apuntar un punto a tu favor.

Aquello aumentó aún más su sonrisa y su entusiasmo. ¡Era un genio! En todas las películas aparecía, un parque era el lugar ideal para una primera... primera... Ah, aún no era capaz de pensar en la palabra "cita" sin tener que taparse la cara de la vergüenza.

–¡Fue el primer lugar al que nos trajo mi madre cuando llegamos aquí! -Respondió animadamente- Pensé que estaría bien venir a dar un paseo, ¡y tienen puestos de comida y todo!

–Solo... te importa la comida, ¿verdad?

Pero antes de que el mayor pudiera terminar su frase, su cara se tiñó de rojo y dejó de hablar, simplemente dejándose llevar por el agarre de la mano de un americano igual de nervioso que él. En cuanto recuperó el habla comenzó a gritar y a quejarse, exigiendo a Alfred que le soltara y recordándole que estaban en público, por lo que cualquiera podría verlos. Pero se dio por vencido después de que, después de varios intentos, toda la respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonora risa acompañada de:

–Relax! It's OK!

La verdad es que el parque era más grande que algunos de los que el americano había visto en su país. Había gente paseando a sus mascotas, amigos y parejas paseando y charlando, madres con sus niños en las zonas infantiles e incluso algunos animales que vivían libres entre la cuidada vegetación del lugar. Siempre tirando del británico, cuyas quejas ocasionales provocaron las miradas de varios paseantes curiosos, recorrieron los caminos de baldosas por varios minutos. En una pequeña plaza dentro del parque, cerca de una pequeña fuente, había un puesto de comida ambulante con varias mesitas colocadas en su cercanía, donde un grupito de estudiantes charlaba alegremente. La agradable encargada de la tienda les dejó un par de crêpes por la mirad de preció después de bromear un poco con Alfred sobre la actitud gruñona de Arthur, quien respondió varias veces con un tirón en la mano y murmurando palabras ofensivas en inglés.

–¿Eres tan alegre con todo el mundo, o solo cuando te dan comida? -Dijo una vez se hubieron alejado un poco del puesto.

–¡Es mejor ser divertido con la gente! -Respondió sonriente- Y si te dan comida, ¡mejor!

–Eres como un niño... -Suspiró exasperado- Eh... ¡oye, espera un momento! -Mientras el americano continuaba avanzando, sintió como el otro rubio tiraba de su brazo, hasta que llevó su mirada a él- ¿A dónde vas?-Pero a pesar de preguntar, el más alto no se detuvo y continuó avanzando, escuchándole, pero sin preguntarle si le parecía bien o no la dirección a la que se dirigía- ¡Aún hay varias mesas libres ahí!

–¿Hm? -Y sí, era verdad que el grupo de chicas apenas ocupaba una mesa de las varias que había, pero no se molestó si quiera en girar la cabeza para comprobar que fuera cierto- Ah, sí... ¡Pero se me ocurre un lugar mejor para disfrutar de la comida!

Ahora, con una mano ocupada por la del estadounidense, y otra por la comida, el inglés tuvo el doble de difícil quejarse y patalear, por lo que todo lo que hizo fue soltar un bufido y gruñir.

–Haz lo que quieras.

Era una suerte que el parque estuviera tan poco concurrido un día entre semana por la tarde, ya que no les costó mucho pasar entre varios árboles y hacerse un camino entre la hierba y la vegetación, hasta que Alfred se detuvo, y detrás de él, Arthur hizo lo mismo.

Tal vez fuera la tranquilidad del agua del lago, tal vez que no había ninguna nube reflejándose en su cristalina superficie, el color brillante del cielo a pesar de que faltaran unas pocas horas para el ocaso. O tal vez la presencia de Arthur, cuyos ojos tenían el mismo tono que la verde y cuidada hubiera, y sus mejillas estaba igual de sonrojadas que las suyas. Pero de las varias veces que había llegado a ese lugar, podía jurar que ahora era mil veces más hermoso que todas las veces anteriores.

Parecía totalmente fuera de lugar, comparado con el resto del parque. Este pequeño "lugar secreto", como le gustaba llamar al de ojos azules, parecía más bien un pedacito de bosque en medio de la ciudad. Una colina protegida gracias a los árboles por todos sus lados, dejando un círculo pequeño donde cabrían sentados. Pero los árboles delante de ellos estaban colocados lo suficiente bajos como para poder contemplar el pequeño lago natural del parque, donde a alguien se le había ocurrido empezar un negocio de barcas para parejas, que no funcionaba demasiado bien en invierno. Apenas se podía escuchar a las personas conversar más allá de los árboles, siendo totalmente ajenos a ellos. Y ellos, siendo totalmente ajenos a todo lo demás.

Movió la cabeza para observar a Arthur, apretando ligeramente el agarre de su mano. Al darse cuenta de ello pareció sorprendido, como si le hubiera despertado de un profundo sueño estando despierto.

–Ah... -Abrió los labios para decir algo, pero no pudo. El silencio estuvo a punto de matar al americano, deseando escuchar una respuesta, una reacción, una impresión. Era verdad que él no era la persona más romántica del mundo, pero aquél pequeño paraíso en medio de la nada era un lugar que quería compartir con él. Esperó la respuesta por unos momentos, hasta que un gesto de Arthur le dio la fuerza para hablar; mientras miraba la calma del lago, los labios del inglés se convirtieron en una suave sonrisa.

–¡Es mucho mejor que sentarse en una mesa rodeado de gente! -Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros Sintió como el de ojos verdes asentía levemente con la cabeza.

Le costó bastante, pero poco a poco soltó la mano del mayor para sentarse sobre la suave hierba. Y estuvieron allí mucho más de lo que habrían tardado en simplemente terminar el dulce. Aunque es verdad que al principio lo hicieron, en silencio, centrándose simplemente en terminar la comida, en un incómodo silencio. La mente de Alfred estaba llena de palabras, pequeñas frases que giraban en torno al inglés que comía poco a poco y en silencio, como un roedor. Cosas que no podía admitir aún si hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Pero entonces, al fin, dio el primer paso.

–¿Cómo encontraste este sitio?

Los ojos de Arthur sobre él le hicieron mover la cabeza para verle fijamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

–Estaba jugando al escondite con Matt y me metí entre los arbustos. ¡Y antes de darme cuenta, acabé aquí!

–¿Al escondite? -Repitió, ladeando la cabeza- Pensaba que habías llegado a Japón este año.

–¡Y así es! No tiene nada de raro jugar al escondite con su hermano, ¿verdad? -Miró a Arthur un momento. Su respuesta fue alzar una ceja, así que optó por ignorarlo- ¡Aunque no me gusta cuando él se esconde porque encontrarle es muy difícil!

A partir de ese punto, con unos pequeños comentarios del inglés sobre el infantil comportamiento de Alfred, comenzó lenta pero sin pausa una conversación que llenó el tiempo casi sin quererlo.

Alfred dedicó un tiempo a explicarle que aún cuando vivían en Estados Unidos, nunca estaban mucho tiempo viviendo en el mismo lugar por culpa del trabajo de su padre, y estaba constantemente cambiando de escuela. Por lo que nunca tenía tiempo de hacer amistad con nadie, y mucho menos salir con ninguna chica. Por lo menos esta vez, le dijo a Arthur, estaba seguro de que se quedaría en Japón al menos hasta que fuera mayor de edad.

Por el contrario, Arthur no quería contar mucho sobre él, y todo lo que pudo añadir a la lista de cosas que sabía sobre el inglés fue gracias a cortos comentarios. Como que hacía tres años que se había midado desde el Reino Unido por motivos que no explicó, pero posiblemente eran familiares. Que tenía varios hermanos, aunque no dio ningún detalle de ninguno de ellos. Más tarde añadió que estaba estudiando para especializarse en literatura inglesa, a lo que Alfred añadió su sueño de convertirse en deportista profesional.

–En mi instituto en Ohio -Comentó- formé parte del equipo de football, ¡y hasta tuve que ir al hospital después de un partido! ¡Fue mi primera vez en la camilla de una ambulancia, y luego supe que habíamos ganado!

–¿Te refieres al fútbol americano? -El otro puso los ojos en blanco, negando con una mano- No sé siquiera por qué le llamáis fútbol, y es un deporte para descerebrados. Ya me gustaría ver a un yankee intentando jugar a cricket.

Poco o a poco, el americano iba logrando que Arthur dejara a un lado sus comentarios sarcásticos y hablara un poco más de él, aunque la verdad era que no parecía muy dispuesto a ceder. Por lo menos pudo sacarle algunos datos como su cumpleaños, color favorito, y algunas aficiones. Mientras el cielo iba apagándose, la sonrisa y los comentarios de Alfred perduraban siempre que pudiera saber alguna pequeña cosa más sobre el británico. Hasta que, después de hablar un poco sobre comida, este dio una última vista al cielo.

–Ya casi es de noche -Comentó en un susurro, como si no quisiera ser escuchado- Deberíamos... volver a casa.

Una vez más, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido. Casi no se había dado cuenta de que el cielo había pasado de azul a naranja y ahora, con unos débiles rayos en el horizonte, estaba a punto de convertirse en negra noche.

–Ah... ¡Tienes razón! -Se levantó rápidamente, para poder tenderle la mano y ayudarle a que se incorporara- Te llevaré a casa, OK?

–No hace falta -Como respuesta a su propuesta, el inglés rodó los ojos. Pero aún así tomó la mano que Alfred le ofrecía. Incluso con la poca luz de día que quedaba, podía notar el rojo en sus mejillas- Está bien si solo me acercas.

Salir del claro y entrar de nuevo en el parque fue como salir a un mundo completamente diferente. Algunas parejas caminaban tomadas de la mano, algunas entrando y otras saliendo. Varios niños iban corriendo a casa antes de que se les hiciera demasiado tarde, y cuando pasaron por el puesto de comida, la dependienta los saludó con la mano, aunque las estudiantes que antes ocupaban la mesa ya se habían marchado.

Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de tomarle la mano, ya que Arthur se adelantó y empezó a caminar antes de él, pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde había guardado la bicicleta y se subieron sintió el mismo agarre que las vece anteriores. Y, como todas las veces anteriores, sintió aquellas mariposas en el estómago que hicieron a su corazón acelerarse con la cabeza de Arthur apoyada en su espalada.

El parque estaba a aproximadamente media hora del instituto y, por otro camino, de su casa, pero no sabía cómo de lejos estaba la del inglés. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntó su dirección para poder empezar a avanzar, todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue que cuando se desviara, le pararía. Así que empezó a pedalear en dirección a su casa, dejando el parque atrás y metiéndose dentro de las familiares calles. Estas, parecían igual de concurridas que por la mañana, lo cual supuso un alivio, ya que no había gente a la que tuviera que esquinar.

Llegados a una calle que se dividía en dos más anchas, el sonido de la voz del ojiverde le detuvo.

–Mi casa está por allí -Señaló en cuanto Alfred se detuvo.

–OK! ¡Iré por ahí! -Estaba a punto de girar para seguir la dirección que el británico había indicado, cuando volvió a ser interrumpido.

–Te he dicho que no hace falta -Repitió- Además, llegarás tarde a su casa si me acompañas. Seguro que su madre se preocupa o algo así.

–¡Hey, no soy un niño para que mi madre tenga que preocuparse de la hora a la que vuelvo a casa!

Intentó seguir quejándose mientras le sentía bajarse de la bicicleta, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna palabra coherente para convencerle.

–Ten cuidado de camino a casa -Escuchó de la boca del inglés-

–Te digo que puedo llevarte -Repitiró.

–Y yo te he dicho tres veces que no hace falta -Rodó los ojos, apretando el bolso- Es más, no quiero que me lleves a casa.

Pero no quería que se fuera.

–¡No me importa!

–He dicho que no.

No quería dejarle ir.

Solo pensar en que se fuera hacía que le doliera el pecho.

–Con la bicicleta llegarías el doble de rápido.

–Alfred, te he dicho que...

Pero la distancia era tan corta, y la necesidad, tan larga. Que no pudo escuchar el final de la frase, o disfrutar que de aquella fuera la primera vez que decía su nombre. No pudo ver su reacción ni comprobar si sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Solo pudo sentir el calor de sus labios cuando se unieron con los últimos rayos del sol. Durante un momento, casi pudo palpar la inseguridad que transmitía Arthur ante aquél beso, pero este sentimiento fue pronto reemplazado por uno totalmente diferente y nuevo para él.

Por esas mariposas en el estómago. Por ese sabor a té en sus labios. Por el acelerado latido de su corazón. Por esas sensaciones que nunca había experimentado antes. Por su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su manera de decir "no" cuando quería decir "sí". Por estar enamorándose perdidamente de él, sin poder evitarlo.

Por eso, siete días no eran suficientes.

* * *

[_¡Hola a todos y a todas! Aquí tienen la segunda parte del miércoles. ¿Les ha gustado este capítulo, aunque sea un poco más corto que los otros? ¡Espero que sea así, y que me dejen saber su opinión!_

_¡Nos vemos en Jueves! ¡Sed felices!_]


	5. Jueves por la mañana

(Antes de nada, quiero pedir perdón por el papel que están tomando los personajes femeninos en esta historia. Siento que están tomando un rol que puede molestar a algunas personas y quiero dejar claro que no es mi intención... Simplemente, la historia necesita a unos personajes como ellas que den un empujón al romance, aunque no sea de la manera más agradable...

También quiero disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar. No puedo prometer hacerlo más seguido con los capítulos que quedan, pero lo intentaré. De cualquier manera, ¡espero que disfruten de este capítulo! Me gustó muchísimo escribirlo, ¡así que ojalá les guste!)

* * *

**Jueves por la mañana**

Aquél día, Arthur no fue a clase. A pesar de esperarle durante más de una hora en el lugar donde los días anteriores le había encontrado por la mañana, no hubo rastro del inglés mientras la marea de estudiantes se dirigía a sus respectivas escuelas. Había revisado el reloj varias veces, y estaba seguro de que había ido a la misma hora, casi exacta, a la mañana anterior. Sin embargo, no encontró la cabellera rubia despeinada y los ojos verde esmeralda que estaba buscando durante toda la mañana, hasta que pasada una hora del inicio de las clases, decidió que Arthur no iba a aparecer tan tarde.

–A lo mejor ha tenido que ir antes al Consejo Estudiantil... -Considerando esa posibilidad, decidió ponerse en marcha hacia el instituto, esperando encontrar al inglés en el aula de su clase.

Llegó al edificio un poco antes de que la tercera clase de la mañana, por lo que le dio tiempo de inspeccionar en los lugares donde podría haber estado el mayor. La puerta del Consejo Estudiantil estaba cerrada con llave, y en el lugar de la clase de tercero, la que estaba justo encima de la suya, en el asiento donde debería haber estado sentado el chico con el que estaba saliendo, solo había una silla vacía. Entonces, ¿realmente no había ido a clase aquella mañana? Algo desanimado, el estadounidense se dirigió a su aula.

Ignoró las miradas de sus compañeros cuando entró a la clase antes del comienzo de la segunda hora, saludó a Kiku con un gesto que el japonés no respondió con palabras, y se sentó a dejar que pasaran las horas sin escuchar una palabra de lo que decían los profesores. No hubo tiempo para que ningún compañero pudiera hablarle, o para que él pudiera hablar con su mejor amigo, las clases pasaron como lo harían en un día cualquiera, ignorando el hecho de que Arthur no estaba en el instituto.

Por su parte, Alfred pasó las siguientes horas dándole vueltas en la cabeza a la ausencia del inglés. Era cierto que después del beso del día anterior hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos durante un momento, pero estaba seguro de que después había logrado aliviarlo con uno de sus ingeniosos comentarios. Incluso recordaba haber visto una sonrisa en el rostro del de ojos verdes antes de darle la espalda y ver cómo su figura desaparecía entre las calles y la luz del atardecer. No era posible que eso le hubiera afectado tanto como para saltarse las clases, ¿verdad? ¡Definitivamente él no era el tipo de persona que haría eso!

–¡Bien! ¡Entonces iré a su casa, no me queda otra opción! -Exclamó, casi poniéndose en pie cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la mañana y el comienzo del descanso de la comida. Algunos de sus compañeros se giraron para verle, posiblemente los que esperaban una pelea como la del día anterior con sus vecinas de pupitre. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, estas tres chicas habían estado extrañamente tranquilas desde que Alfred entró a la clase. Ni siquiera habían cuchicheado sobre la ausencia de Arthur, y tan solo giraron la cabeza cuando vieron al americano recoger sus cosas, despedirse de Kiku, y salir corriendo por la puerta del aula.

El plan del americano era bastante sencillo: ir a casa de Arthur para comprobar si estaba bien. Sí, un plan sin ninguna complicación, o al menos no en teoría. Pero rápidamente, se encontró con un obstáculo principal:

–...¿Dónde estaba su casa?

El beso del día anterior había callado los intentos de Alfred de convencer al inglés para llevarle a casa, pero también las insistencias del otro chico para que no lo hiciera. Al final se habían separado allí, por lo que la única referencia que había en su cabeza era aquél cruce donde se había producido el beso.

Así que ahora se encontraba con la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle la dirección del inglés y salir hacia allí antes de que terminara el descanso de la comida, ya que no creía que fuera muy fácil salir en bicicleta del instituto mientras se suponía que tenía clases.

Pero por desgracia, Arthur no parecía ser tan popular con sus compañeros de clase como lo era con las mujeres.

–¿Kirkland? Hm... Es verdad que está en esta clase, pero...

–No se lleva demasiado bien con nadie, ¿verdad?

–¡Sí, sí! Salí con él una semana, pero nunca visité su casa.

–Se pasa el día en el Consejo Estudiantil, pero nunca habla con nadie en clase. ¿Por qué no intentas preguntar allí?

Después de salir del aula sin una respuesta, o siquiera una pista sobre la dirección del inglés, consideró la posibilidad de preguntar a alguna de las chicas con las que recordaba haber visto a Arthur las semanas anteriores. Bien pensado, casi cualquier chica que escogiera al azar respondía a esta descripción, pero...

Pero por algún motivo, era incapaz de siquiera intentarlo. Nada más seleccionar a una chica que, pensaba, podría darle alguna pista, su mente le ofrecía de manera inmediata una imagen de la chica en cuestión caminando del brazo con Arthur... Una imagen que le provocaba una incómoda sensación en el pecho, por lo que descartó preguntarle a este colectivo, por lo menos de momento.

Así que finalmente, su única opción fue terminar frente a la puerta del Consejo Estudiantil. Ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo de su descanso del mediodía, así que aquí no podían ayudarle, tendría que empezar a buscar rápidamente otras personas que pudieran ayudarle.

–Suponía que no estaría abierto... -El americano suspiró al comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, ya que no cedía un solo milímetro cuando empujó la oscura madera de la puerta. Tampoco se escuchaba a nadie del otro lado, y bien pensado, no conocía a más gente que dijera ser miembro del Consejo Estudiantil... ¿Seguro que habían más personas aparte de Arthur en aquél grupo de estudiantes?

Soltó el pomo de la puerta y retrocedió un par de pasos. No había tenido suerte con los compañeros de clase, pero tal vez otros miembros del Consejo Estudiantil sí hubieran tenido que ir hasta la casa del Presidente para alguna de las cosas importantes que se suponía que hacían. Sin embargo su lista estaba vacía, y la única posibilidad que tenía en mente era preguntar a algún profesor. Tal vez su tutor supiera dónde vivía...

–¡Oh, ahí está!

Cuando estaba a punto de caminar en dirección a la sala de profesores, escuchó una voz familiar llamándole. Una voz extremada, y al mismo tiempo horriblemente familiar. Cuando giró la cabeza para responder a la llamada, comprobó sus sospechas Delante de él se encontraban sus tres compañeras de pupitre, miembros número uno del Club de Fans Kirkland y Club de Odiamos a Jones, con el mismo aire orgulloso de siempre.

–¡Jones! ¡Te hemos estado buscando durante todo el descanso!

–¡Tenemos una sorpresa para ti!

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces, debatiéndose internamente sobre la mejor manera de darle a entender a las chicas que no podía perder un minuto de su tiempo de búsqueda para escuchar lo que fuera que quisieran decir. Estuvo a un momento de girarse con un rápido "¡lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer!" cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

La más alta de las tres chicas se echó hacia atrás para empujar a otra persona cuya existencia había pasado completamente desapercibida para el americano. Era una chica con el aspecto de una muñequita de porcelana a punto de romperse que Alfred no conocía. El largo y recto flequillo, sumado a unas enormes gafas de botella, hacía difícil verle del todo bien la cara, pero sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas y su mirada fijada en el suelo. Además, temblaba de una manera tan incontrolable, que parecía que fuera a darle un ataque cardíaco en cualquier momento.

-¡Mira qué chica más mona hemos encontrado suspirando por ti en una clase de primero! -Exclamó una de las compañeras, dando unas palmaditas supuestamente amigables en el hombro de la más pequeña, que solo lograron aumentar su temblor y su color rojo.

–Se llama Tomoe-chan, y ayuda en el Consejo Estudiantil.

–¡No puedes negar que es una monada! -La tercera de sus compañeras de clase dio un empujón, que posiblemente quería pretender ser suave, en la espalda de la más pequeña, quien estuvo a punto de tropezar.

–En cuanto la vimos pensamos que haríais una pareja adorable. ¿Verdad, chicas?

–¡Verdad!

El grupo de chicas quedó con trío de amplias sonrisas malévolas, mientras los nervios de la pequeña Tomoe no parecían hacer otra cosa más que aumentar. Alfred incluso pensó que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Aunque su cabeza no había descifrado del todo qué tenían en mente aquellas tres chicas, algo le decía que no era algo ni remotamente agradable.

–¡Bueno, Tomoe-chan! Creo que a partir de aquí puedes avanzar tú solita, ¿verdad?

Con una pequeña risa malévola, las tres chicas se dieron la vuelta. Mientras se alejaban poco a poco, comenzaron a hablar en unos susurros demasiado altos como para no querer ser escuchados.

–Hmm... Aunque bien pensado, es una lástima que Jones esté saliendo con Kirkland esta semana, ¿verdad?

–¡Oh no, Otome! ¡Seguro que eso solo es porque nunca ha tenido a una chica tan linda como Tomoe-chan detrás de él!

–Cuando se de cuenta de lo adorable que es, dejará su obsesión por Kirkland. ¡Está claro que solo busca llamar la atención!

El grupo desapareció como un coro de risas chillonas, dejando tras de si solamente al americano, y a la pequeña y temblorosa Tomoe, que parecía estar luchando por no salir corriendo. Mientras esta luchaba por clavar su mirada en los pies del mayor, como si bajo estos se encontrase algo sumamente interesante, se produjo un largo silencio que duró algo más de un minuto.

–Esto... -Un suave murmullo de la menor rompió el silencio, pero sus palabras fueron rápidamente interrumpidas por las de Alfred.

–¿Has dicho que eres del Consejo Estudiantil?

Sus palabras fueron tan inesperadas para la pequeña, que hizo que alzara el rostro y parpadeara un momento, fijando sus pequeños ojos negros, apenas visibles por el cristal empañado, en la determinada mirada del americano.

–Ah... Sí... -Asintió moviendo ligeramente su diminuta cabecita.

–Si es así, ¿sabes dónde está la casa de Arthur Kirkland?

Los ojos detrás de aquellas grandes gafas se abrieron con sorpresa por aquella pregunta. Sin embargo, antes de que Alfred pudiera descifrar si era una afirmación o no, los labios de la menor esbozaron una suave sonrisa, y unas palabras muy pequeñas de las que Alfred creyó escuchar un "ya veo".

–Kirkland-senpai no ha compartido nunca su dirección con nadie en el Consejo... -Esta respuesta hizo que Alfred se desilusionara, pero la tímida sonrisita de la chica se convirtió rápidamente en una sonrisa cálida y amistosa- Sin embargo vive en la misma calle que yo, así que le he visto varias veces salir de casa.

La expresión del americano cambió tan rápidamente que hizo soltar una suave risa a la chica. Con una enorme sonrisa, el más alto se acercó a la pequeña.

–Entonces, ¿podrías llevarme hasta ahí?

Tomoe parpadeó un momento, claramente confundida.

–Pero... Las clases empezarán en unos minutos.

Con una sonrisa aún mayor, Alfred tomó la mano de la menor y guiñó un ojo con cierta complicidad.

–¡Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder!

* * *

La casa de Arthur estaba bastante más lejos de lo que el americano se había imaginado. Estuvo más de diez minutos pedaleando cuesta arriba y cuesta abajo antes de llegar al cruce del día anterior, con la pequeña chica agarrándose bien fuerte en el lugar que anteriormente había ocupado Arthur, y dándole instrucciones sobre dónde girar mientras señalaba con su diminuta manita, a la que el uniforme femenino de la escuela le quedaba un poco grande.

Después de veinte minutos de órdenes, pedaleo, y varias frenadas forzosas y cambios de dirección muy bruscos, la voz de Tomoe le dijo que se detuviera.

–Es aquí -Indició la chica con su suave voz en cuanto el americano se detuvo.

Nada más alzar la cabeza, Alfred se encontró frente a una casa grande, de tres plantas, con un color gris y frío. No tenía el aspecto de una casa abandonada, y realmente parecía construida recientemente ya que era un cuadrado perfecto con ventanas corredizas, pero daba toda la impresión de ser un lugar triste. Ninguna de las ventanas estaba abierta, aunque todas tenían las cortinas corridas, de manera que se podía ver ligeramente el interior de la cocina y un cuarto de baño desde la posición de Alfred. Aún así, no vio rastro del inglés. No había ninguna luz encendida, pero la verja metálica de la entrada, que daba a un minúsculo jardín donde no había espacio suficiente para colocar ni un gnmono de jardín, estaba abierta.

Sin duda alguna, aquella casa no transmitía la sensación de ser un lugar feliz para vivir.

–Mi casa está ahí enfrente... -Escuchar la voz de Tomoe le hizo girar la cabeza para verla- Así que...

–Ah... -Alfred parpadeó un momento al ver a la pequeña pelinegra levantarse de su asiento. Era la primera vez que le veía la cara desde que habían salido de la escuela, y pudo notar que su rostro tenía un tinte rojizo. ¿Tal vez tenía calor?- ¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias! -Sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para seguir con la mirada a la chica.

–¡N-No, por favor, no te preocupes! -La menor negó con la cabeza y las manos, con una tímida sonrisa- Estoy feliz por haber podido ayudarte.

–Hm... Aunque, bien pensado... ¿Qué vas a decirle a tus padres cuando te pregunten por qué estás en casa tan temprano? -Era la primera vez que se paraba a pensar en lo que suponía para la pequeña haber aceptado el favor de llevarle hasta ahí. Sin embargo, la otra respondió con un gesto despreocupado.

–No creo que haya nadie en casa, y aún así le diré a mi padre que no me encuentro bien -Se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la casa que había señalado antes.

–Ah... ¡Muchas gracias por traerme aquí! -Por su parte, Alfred también había bajado de la bicicleta, con la intención de meterla en el minúsculo espacio de jardín de aquella casa ajena.

–No ha sido nada -La chica sonrió y se despidió con la mano- Hasta la próxima vez.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus pequeños talones y dio la vuelta al americano, quien ya estaba cerrando la puerta después de colocar la bicicleta de alguna manera. Sin embargo, cuando alzó la mirada después de aquella complicada operación, se encontró de nuevo con la mirada la pequeña.

–Realmente amas a Kirkland-senpai, ¿verdad?

La pregunta tomó a Alfred completamente desprevenido, y pudo sentir un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas. Tuvo el impulso de ponerse nervioso y negar con la cabeza, pero sin embargo la gratitud que sentía porque aquella chica indefensa hizo que su respuesta fuera sincera.

–¡Más que a nada en el mundo!

Los labios de Tomoe se tornaron en una sonrisa amigable y encogió los ojos.

–¡Buena suerte!

Y una vez más, se giró sobre sus talones y fue corriendo a una casa roja, en la que se metió después de despedirse con un gesto de la mano una vez más. Dejó a Alfred solo, frente a una casa que parecía tan hostil como su habitante.

No se paró a pensar que tal vez hubiera alguien más en la casa. ¿No había mencionado Arthur que vivía solo? Pero si era así, no tenía sentido que viviese en una casa tan grande. De cualquier manera, antes de poder pensar en las consecuencias, las dos notas del timbre de la casa resonaron con un enorme eco.

Tuvo que esperar un minuto antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Y en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto, la puerta volvió a cerrarse con un estruendo ruido.

–¿¡Arthur!? -El americano gritó, pero no tuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar al timbre, a pesar de que era obvio que el inglés le había visto. Sus ojos apenas habían hecho contacto durante un momento, pero no podría confundir esos ojos ni siquiera entre un millón de personas con el mismo color- ¡Arthur, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta!

–¿¡Cómo has llegado hasta aquí!? -La voz del mayor hizo que dejara de golpear el timbre con insistencia- ¿¡Quién te ha dado mi dirección!? ¡Acosador! ¡Vete de aquí!

–¡Espera, puedo explicarlo!

–¡He dicho que te vayas!

El americano retrocedió cuando sintió la puerta abrirse completamente. Quedó enfrentado frente a un Arthur Kirkland bastante distinto al que recordaba haber estado observando durante todo el curso desde que escuchó hablar por primera vez de el excéntrico presidente del Consejo Estudiantil.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, aún más que de costumbre, y tenía grandes marcas negras bajo aquellos mágicos ojos. Llevaba un suéter holgado de lana gris, demasiado formal para ser un pijama, pero demasiado usado para llevarlo a la calle, y debajo de él pudo distinguir los puntos de la camisa y el pantalón del uniforme escolar, desabrochado y arrugado. Daba la impresión de que hubiera intentado ir a clase, pero se hubiera quedado dormido dentro del armario en el proceso, y debido al frío hubiera acabado poniéndose lo primero que hubiera encontrado. Su rostro enfadado era el mismo de siempre, pero aquellas marcas bajo los ojos resultaban bastante peculiares. Era, sin duda, una imagen alejada del idílico caballero que sus compañeras tanto adoraban.

Las palabras salieron de la boca del americano antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas.

–¡Estaba preocupado por ti!

Y pareció que, por una vez, había elegido las palabras correctas. La expresión del inglés se relajó, aunque aún tenía una mano en la puerta, dispuesto a cerrar en cualquier momento.

–Que hayas venido hasta aquí me da suficiente motivo como para llamar a la policía -La voz de Arthur sonó dura, pero su actitud defensiva pareció suavizarse ligeramente.

–¡Tengo mis recursos! -Con una simple sonrisa, el americano dio el asunto por zanjado. El inglés suspiró.

–¿Puede saberse qué quieres? -Preguntó con tono cansado.

–¿Por qué no has venido a clase? -Alfred dio un paso hacia delante, que hizo que Arthur retrocediera- ¡No es normal en ti! ¡Además, ayer estabas bien! ¿Te ha pasado algo? -El torrente de preguntas del menor provocó que Arthur soltase un largo suspiro.

–Solamente estoy... Resfriado -Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- Ocurre mucho en esta época del año, las temperaturas cambian.

–...¿Resfriado?

–Sí, resfriado. Simplemente eso.

–¿Estás seguro? -Con cada pregunta, Alfred se acercaba un paso.

–¡Estoy bien, imbécil! O al menos lo estaba antes de que llegases tú.

Para este momento, el americano ya estaba prácticamente en el umbral de la puerta, a escasos pasos del británico.

–Bien pensado, ¿tú no deberías estar en clase?

Alfred colocó un mano en su cintura y señaló al inglés, sonriente.

–¡Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti!

El rostro del mayor mostró una sorpresa que trató de ocultar con molestia, pero incluso Alfred se dio cuenta del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–No necesito que me cuides -Musitó, desviando la mirada de los ojos azules que le miraban con intensidad.

–¡No me iré hasta que no me dejes entrar!

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, y ahora al rostro de Arthur se había añadido la dura expresión de su ceño fruncido.

–Tú...

–¡Vamos, vamos! No es como si estuvieras escondiendo un cadáver, ¿verdad?

Alfred tenía esa facilidad de la que parecía no darse cuenta. Es decir, ese don innato para dejar de escuchar las quejas de una persona cuando ya ha decidido que su opinión es la válida. Mucha gente no pensaba demasiado bien de aquella habilidad, pero hay que admitir que era de lo más útil. Por ejemplo, en este caso logró hacer que el inglés se retirara de la puerta para dejarle entrar a su casa.

El edificio era por dentro tan poco acogedor como lo era por fuera.

Tenía un aspecto moderno, era cierto, aunque algunos de los muebles tuvieran aspecto de haber pasado de generación en generación. Las dos grandes ventanas de la sala de estar, que vio nada más entrar, estaban cerradas y apenas dejaban pasar la luz del pequeño patio trasero, que no parecía mucho más grande que aquella triste excusa de jardín en el que había dejado la bicicleta. Las paredes eran de un color azul oscuro, que gracias a la poca luz y a la poca claridad del día, se veían grisáceas. La televisión estaba encendida, aunque no mostraba ningún canal, y sobre la pequeña mesilla de cristal había un paquete de pañuelos y varios pañuelos tirados desperdigados por el suelo. Pequeños cuadros imitando a grandes pintores cubrían gran parte de las paredes, y ayudaban a que el lugar pareciera un poco menos sombrío. A su derecha estaba su cocina, y unos metros más, antes de llegar a la sala de estar, había un pasillo que no podía ver desde ahí, pero supuso que eran las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se giró para mirar a Arthur.

Olía a él. Toda la casa le impregnaba la nariz del olor de Arthur. Tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llenar por esa esencia durante un segundo, pero la dura mirada del inglés le recordó que no era una buena idea, al menos no por ahora.

–¿Y? ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? -El inglés se cruzó de brazos, viendo como el americano recorría con su mirada todo lo que podía de la casa. Sintió enfado en su voz, pero la verdad es que apenas tenía importancia para él ahora mismo. Al fin y al cabo, Arthur siempre estaba enfadado así que no debía ser más que su típico mal humor.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de que llegara? -Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. Completamente a oscuras, siendo un televisor la fuente de luz, lo único que se le ocurría era que el inglés hubiera estado viendo una película y la hubiera interrumpido cuando escuchó su llamada de la puerta. Aunque el hecho de que el inglés se sonrojase y aumentara su enfado solo le confundió.

–¡Dormir! ¡Estaba durmiendo hasta que metiste tu gordo trasero en mi casa!

–¡Eh, es una casa muy grande! ¡Creía que vivías solo! -Ignorando completamente sus palabras, Alfred avanzó unos pasos. Asomó su cabeza a la cocina, pero casi instantáneamente retrocedió- ¿Aquí es donde cocinas esas armas de destrucción masiva?

–¡Nadie te ha dicho que puedas husmear en mi casa, imbécil!

Aunque era obvio que Alfred ni siquiera se molestaba en escuchar a Arthur. Avanzó varios pasos hacia los sillones oscuros colocados delante del televisor, con el inglés pisándole los talones. Descubrió que el pasillo de la izquierda, efectivamente, daba a unas escaleras del piso superior. A los lados había un par de puertas cerradas, pero justo cuando avanzó para intentó inspeccionarlas, sintió un agarre en su brazo. Cuando se giró sintió la mirada de Arthur clavarse en él como un cuchillo.

–Ni siquiera te he dado permiso para entrar en mi casa, así que si no te quedas tranquilo en el sofá llamaré a la policía.

El inglés sonó tan serio, que solamente tuvo fuerzas para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Esto relajó ligeramente al otro, pero no fue suficiente para que le soltara.

–Ah... -Miró a ambos lados y luego agachó la mirada, sin saber demasiado bien qué decir- I'm sorry.

El agarre en su brazo se relajó y el mayor volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. Después de soltar un pesado suspiro, volvió a hablar.

–Está bien. Supongo que no vas a irte aún si te echara a patadas, así que iré a prepararte algo.

–¡Estoy perfectamente sin una indigestión, gracias!

–¿¡Qué insinúas!?

–Además... -Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Arthur- ¡Estoy aquí para cuidarte! ¡Así que ve a tumbarte y yo cuidaré de ti!

–¿Te parece muy normal dar órdenes a la gente en su propia casa? -Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su queja, Alfred ya había colocado las manos en su espalda, y le había empujado para que se sentara en el sofá colocado delante del televisor- Tsk... -Fue todo lo que pudo añadir frente a la fuerza del americano. Este se giró para contemplar nuevamente el lugar en el que se encontraba y se quedó mirando hacia la cocina. Suponía que podía darle un café... ¡y una hamburguesa! ¡Su madre siempre le daba hamburguesas para ponerse mejor! Aunque fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

–¿Cómo se trata un resfriado?

* * *

A Arthur le costó bastante creer que el americano nunca antes hubiera tenido siquiera un simple resfriado, y estuvo un buen rato diciéndole que si simplemente no quería hacer nada, le haría un favor yéndose por dónde había venido. Sin embargo, Alfred decía toda la verdad. Solamente recordaba haberse puesto enfermo una vez, cuando estaba en primaria, por haber estado jugando toda la tarde a baloncesto en el patio trasero de su casa mientras llovía como nadie recordaba que hubiera llovido en años. Aunque lo que tuvo fue un dolor de cabeza provocado por los gritos de sus padres pidiéndole que entrara en casa, y estuvo curado en menos de dos horas.

–Supongo que es verdad eso de que los idiotas son inmunes a las enfermedades... -Suspiró el inglés.

Así que ante la falta de práctica de Alfred, Arthur se vio obligado a indicarle desde el sofá dónde estaban los medicamentos, mientras insistía en que no los necesitaba. Pero por supuesto, las negaciones del británico no iban a detener al americano. Después de varios intentos, y de que Alfred echara por el suelo casi todas las pastillas colocadas en el cajón especialmente dedicado a las medicinas de la casa, el inglés se tomó un poco de la medicación y se tumbó de nuevo en el sofá. Después de la insistencia del estadounidense en preguntar si una persona resfriada necesitaba algo más de tratamiento, Arthur acabó sofocándose bajo una capa de unos cinco edredones recogidos en la primera puerta del pasillo en el que antes había intentado adentrarse Alfred.

–¡Estoy bien! ¡No necesito nada más! ¡Déjame en paz!

Con un fuerte chillido, el inglés dejó en el suelo su asfixiante abrigo y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y una clara muestra de molestia en su rostro. El americano se sentó a su lado para pedirle disculpas, al fin y al cabo... ¿Cómo iba a saber él que cinco edredones eran demasiado para cualquier persona, enferma de la enfermedad que fuera? Arthur negó con la cabeza varias veces, sin siquiera escucharle, y terminó mirando hacia otro lado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos.

Más de lo que era sano.

Y ambos habían tenido ya tiempo para comprobar que los silencios entre ambos solo podía llevar a una cosa. Y eso era que Alfred dijera lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Aunque en realidad, en esta ocasión, no fue exactamente "lo primero". Más bien fue algo que llevaba pensando todo el tiempo. Algo que cruzó su mente cuando vio los ojos de Arthur al otro lado de la puerta. Había estado en su mente cada vez que hablaba, y cuando se giraba para hablar con él, o simplemente para mirarle, la mirada se le desviaba. Una persona más inteligente, o simplemente con más experiencia que él lo hubiera dicho antes, o sencillamente no lo hubiera dicho. Pero él tuvo que decirlo para romper aquél silencio.

–Arthur.

La respuesta que salió de los labios del inglés fue un simple gruñido.

–¿Puedo besarte?

El tiempo se congeló un momento. Tenía las manos sobre las piernas, apretadas, y la mirada fija en ellas como si así pudiera escuchar la respuesta que deseaba oír. Casi pudo sentir como Arthur se sonrojaba y abría los ojos.

–¿¡E-Eh!?

Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse la mirada sorprendida del británico mirando en su dirección. Tragó en seco antes de hablar, mirándole a los ojos.

–¡El de ayer fue mi primer beso! Por eso... ¡Quiero volver a besarte!

Esas palabras no ayudaron a calmar la expresión del inglés, cuyo rostro se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Tartamudeó un momento antes de responder.

–¿P-Primer beso?

Alfred parpadeó.

–Ah... Nunca había tenido pareja antes, así que...

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron todavía más, aunque ahora movió la cabeza bruscamente para mirar al suelo.

El silencio llegó de nuevo. Aunque fue más corto que el anterior, Alfred pudo sentirlo el doble de pesado, como si cada segundo se deslizara muy lentamente por el agua.

Y la verdad era que era él quien se sentía más raro.

Al fin y al cabo, Arthur y él habían sido simples compañeros de instituto hasta el inicio de aquella semana. Era cierto que se había interesado en los rumores que circulaban sobre él y sus "novias de una semana". Las únicas veces que habían hablado, era para pedir perdón por romper la ventana y para recibir una severa charla del inglés sobre cómo respetar el trabajo de los demás. Arthur ni siquiera sabía su nombre cuando le pidió que salieran juntos aquella semana.

Pero sin embargo, ahora estaba enamorado de él. De una persona con la que apenas había hablado, pero aún así era su pareja. De una persona que apenas conocía, pero que de alguna manera, sentía conocer desde hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Una persona que sabía que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos, porque él era solo una semana más. Besarle había sido un acto imprudente, pero Alfred no era la clase de persona que se preocupaba por esas cosas. No podía preguntarle al inglés sobre sus sentimientos, o saber si quería besarle, porque a pesar de que estuvieran en una relación romántica, uno de los dos no la veía de la misma manera que el otro.

Entonces fue como, de algún modo, se sintió como un miembro de aquél grupo de chicas que adoraban a Arthur Kirkland, el perfecto caballero, el apuesto presidente del Consejo Estudiantil que a pesar de no hablar con nadie de su clase, accedía a pasar una semana romántica con cada una de las chicas que le adoraban, aún si apenas las conocía.

–Nunca antes... Había besado a nadie.

La voz del inglés sonó como un susurro que no deseaba ser escuchado, y bajó bruscamente al americano de sus pensamientos.

–Pero aún así... -El inglés encogió los hombros, y Alfred habría jurado que le vio temblar. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando la mirada del mayor se posó rápida y fijamente en la suya- No me malinterpretes. No lo estoy diciendo por ti, solamente quiero comprobar una cosa.

Alfred parpadeó un momento y Arthur frunció el ceño. Al americano le pareció que estaba a punto de echar a correr, y vio el brillo inconfundible del inicio de las lágrimas reflejados en los ojos esmeralda que había aprendido a amar en apenas unos días.

–¿Quieres decir que puedo... besarte?

Asintió muy suavemente.

–Hazlo antes de que cambie de opinión -Añadió. De alguna manera, esa actitud furiosa le recordó a un gato orgulloso.

Al contrario del anterior, rápido y espontáneo, esta vez fue más lento, pero de alguna manera más dulce. Su corazón se aceleró cuando alzó una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro del inglés, a quien sintió temblar. Acercó su rostro al contrario, poco a poco, como había visto alguna que otra vez en las películas. No dejó de verle a los ojos, aunque entrecerró levemente los párpados conforme se acercaba a sus labios. Su cuerpo quería temblar, pero su corazón no se lo permitió.

Sus labios se unieron durante unos segundos demasiado breves que duraron para siempre.

Ya lo sabía de la vez anterior, pero sus labios eran mucho más dulces de lo que alguien podría esperar de unos tan finos como los del inglés. Podía sentir el olor que impregnaba toda la casa, el olor de Arthur, a través de aquél beso. Era una extraña sensación que erizó sus cabellos y provocó que su corazón diera un vuelco, pero la única manera de describirlo que se le ocurría, era que estaba probando el olor del inglés. Un olor convertido en un dulce sabor al que, no lo dudaba, podía volverse adicto con solo unas pequeñas dosis más.

Pero la eternidad del beso terminó demasiado pronto. Sus rostros se separaron mínimamente, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, y ninguno de los dos abrió demasiado los ojos. Sintió la mirada perdida del inglés, y supo que posiblemente la suya expresaba lo mismo. Como si acabase de despertar de un sueño al que deseaba volver.

–¿Así... está bien? -Susurró.

Arthur dudó un momento antes de responder.

–No -Dijo en un suspiro. El aire que salió de sus labios llegó a los del americano- Una vez más.

No hacía falta que lo repitiera. Sus labios volvieron a juntarse casi por magnetismo. Como si algo más, algo superior al simple deseo de un beso, los quisiera reunir de nuevo.

–Otra vez.

El frío que acechaba con llenar el cielo desde la mañana había logrado su cometido, y había llenado el cielo de nubes grises que apenas impedían la entrada de luz a la casa. Poco a poco, todo comenzaba a hacerse más oscuro, a pesar de que solamente fueran las dos de la tarde.

–Otra vez.

Cada pequeño beso aumentaba ligeramente su duración. Con el corazón temblando, siguiendo un impulso que no podía controlar, Alfred colocó una mano sobre la cálida mejilla del inglés.

–Otra vez.

Justo cuando comenzaron a escucharse los ruidos de la lluvia replicando contra la ventana, deseando pasar a través de los cristales, estuvo casi seguro de sentir el húmedo recorrido de una lágrima sobre su piel.

–Otra vez.

Pero para este momento, apenas podía concentrarse en nada.

–Otra vez.

Todo lo que existía en el mundo aparte de aquellos dos había desaparecido con el primer beso. Todo lo que les rodeaba no era más que una excusa. Encontró la mano de Arthur y la tomó con timidez. Y en contra de todo lo que esperaba, él también la agarró.

–Otra vez.

Tal como había predicho, para entonces ya se había vuelto adicto a sus labios. Para ese momento, ya no había vuelta atrás para él. Aún si después de aquello actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, acababa de ser atado permanentemente a un hechizo. Un hechizo que había lanzado sobre él, y había caído sin pensar un solo segundo.

–Otra vez.

Esta vez, hubo una pequeña interrupción antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse.

–Te quiero.


	6. Jueves por la tarde

¡Hola a todos y a todas! Aquí estoy una vez más, disculpándome por mi lentitud para actualizar. Aunque tengo una buena noticia, ¡ya he terminado las clases! Solamente tengo que enfrentarme a la selectividad dentro de unos días y estaré completamente libre, ¡así que no tardaré tanto en terminar el fic! ...o Por lo menos eso espero. Muchas gracias por seguir leyéndolo, ¡espero que os guste este capítulo!

También quiero aprovechar para mencionar que cuando termine esta historia comenzaré a re-editarla, mejorando los errores que he detectado en los capítulos anteriores. Y aunque suene demasiado arriesgado, ya tengo varias ideas en mente para futuras historias JoKerísticas. Por ahora, espero que os guste este episodio aunque sea un poquito corto. ¡Un abrazo de hamburguesa!

* * *

–¿Está listo ya?

–¡Aún no, idiota! ¡No seas tan impaciente!

Alfred se llevó las manos al estómago y se tumbó en el sofá.

–¡Pero no puedo esperar más!

–¿¡No puedes esperar cinco minutos!? ¡Y no pongas los pies en el sofá!

Arthur estaba en la cocina, con un delantal sobre la ropa y un cucharón en una mano. Miraba a Alfred desde la ventaba que comunicaba ambas habitaciones, y Alfred estaba seguro de que ese olor que salía de detrás del inglés no podía ser algo saludable.

Sin embargo, tenía hambre. Y cuando Alfred tenía hambre, podía incluso comer aquella cosa que escuchaba burbujear desde el salón.

Aunque ahora, casi por primera vez en la vida, estaba bastante enfadado con su estómago.

Hacía solo una media hora, Arthur y él habían continuado aquél pequeño juego de besos que había ido convirtiéndose poco a poco en unos besos más profundos, más largos, incluso más inconscientes... Pero todo había cambiado cuando, de repente, se escuchó por toda la casa un rugido salir del estómago de Alfred, rompiendo total y rotundamente el escenario romántico, y devolviendo a los dos la atención al mundo real. Se disculpó con insistencia y extrema vergüenza, pero Arthur había mantenido una actitud enfadada y molesta aún cuando se había ofrecido para preparar el almuerzo.

–¡Escucha, no lo hago porque tengas hambre! ¡Es que no he comido nada en todo el día! ¡Lo hago por mi, no por ti!

Así que se había encerrado en la cocina y había dejado al americano solo en el sofá... Y lo peor era que Alfred ni siquiera había tenido respuesta de su confesión.

–Estúpido estómago -Murmuró, enterrando el rostro en un cojín.

Mientras el silencio llenaba la sala, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la situación de hacía solo unos minutos. Todavía podía sentir el sabor de Arthur en su boca, y sentía muy fuerte su olor a pesar de que estuviera a varios metros de él. ¿Tal vez no le había escuchado? ¿O le había ignorado para no tener que darle un incómodo rechazo? La verdad era que ya no sabía qué pensar.

El sonido de la puerta de la cocina le trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada para ver al inglés llevando a la pequeña mesa del madera del comedor dos platos con un contenido que se parecía muy ligeramente a unos ravioli. Aunque estaba seguro de haber visto algo violeta.

–...¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó acercándose al inglés.

–¿Es que no lo ves? -El inglés alzó la cabeza para mirarle con una de sus grandes cejas levantada- Es pasta.

–¿Sabes? Si yo fuera italiano, me sentiría insultado ahora mismo.

–¿¡Qué quieres decir!?

Sin responder a su pregunta, se limitó a sentarse con una sonrisa delante del plato. Y la verdad, se sintió bastante afortunado de ser un héroe genial e invencible, ya que supuso que cualquier ser humano o incluso animal hambriento normal ya se había desmayado por el olor que desprendía aquella... "pasta".

Notablemente herido en su orgullo, Arthur se sentó en el asiento que estaba frente al americano y se quedó en silencio durante un momento, mientras Alfred terminaba de examinar aquella extraña mezcla.

–¿No vas a comer? -El pequeño murmullo del mayor hizo que alzara la cabeza. Y al hacerlo, se encontró con los brillantes verdes del inglés fulminándole directamente. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de darle un último vistazo al plato.

–¡Buen provecho! -Exclamó con el tono que había escuchado a los dibujos que le gustaba ver en la televisión, pinchó uno de los raviolis con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca.

Se le escapó un suspiro de sorpresa y abrió los ojos más de lo humanamente posible. Poco a poco devolvió la mirada al inglés, que parecía ocultar una mirada de expectativa, aunque tuvo la sensación de que su reacción le había echado un poco hacia atrás. Masticó lentamente y, después de medio minuto, tragó.

–Co... ¿cómo está? -El mayor preguntó con cierta timidez.

–Esto... ¿Lo has cocinado tú? -Arthur asintió lentamente.

Era cierto que no estaba especialmente rico. Y posiblemente alguien normal todavía habría tenido que enjuagarse la boca después de probarlo. Pero Alfred recordaba todavía el sabor que le habían dejado los scones de hacía unos días. Y en comparación, la transformación del sabor era extrema.

–A... Arthur... -Fijó la mirada en el rostro indeciso y expectante del inglés- Esto... No está exactamente bueno, pero es comestible.

Las pobladas cejas del mayor se levantaron junto a sus labios, en lo que estaba camino a convertirse en una sonrisa, pero que rápidamente se transformó en un gesto de enfado.

–¿Se supone que eso es un halago o un insulto?

–¡Para una persona normal sería un insulto, pero para ti es un halago! -Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

El inglés estuvo en silencio durante un momento, hasta cruzar los brazos sin cambiar de expresión. Con un gesto de enfado, se llevó también parte de la comida de su plato a la boca.

Y Alfred estuvo casi seguro de que las lagrimillas que estuvieron por escapar de los ojos del inglés significaban que estaba asombrado de sus propios resultados con ese plato.

–De cualquier manera... -Después de un momento de silencio, Arthur volvió a la normalidad- Cuando terminemos de comer tendrás que empezar a estudiar.

El americano ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

–¿Eftufiar?

–¡No hables con la boca llena! -Soltó un largo suspiro- No me digas que ya lo has olvidado.

–¿Olvidar qué? -Alfred parpadeó un par de veces después de tragar la comida que tenía en la boca.

–Ayer te dije que hoy te ayudaría a estudiar, ¿no te acuerdas? -Alzó una ceja como respuesta al gesto confundido del americano- No sabes leer.

De pronto el menor soltó el tenedor y parpadeó varias veces mientras miraba al inglés. Había estado tan ocupado enamorándose de él que casi había olvidado el detalle de que Arthur conociera su secreto.

–Así que te habías olvidado... -Una vez más, un largo suspiro escapó de la boca del mayor- Bueno, tampoco es que me sorprenda.

–Ah... ¡No, no! ¡No lo había olvidado! -Alfred se apresuró a interrumpir- ¡Pero he estado pensando en muchas cosas como para prepararme!

–De cualquier manera no tenía la más mínima esperanza en que fueras a prepararte -Vio al británico levantarse de su silla y recogió el plato del americano, que para sorpresa de ambos, ya estaba totalmente vacío- Siéntate en el sofá. Lavaré esto e iré a por algo de papel.

* * *

Había ido capaz de ir a su casa, estando ahí los dos solos y además durante horario escolar, y de ver cómo se comportaba cuando nadie le veía, algo bastante alejado del Arthur Kirkland al que las personas de la escuela estaban acostumbradas. Había podido besarle varias veces, sin que opusiera resistencia, y había comido algo preparado expresamente para él. Ahora estaban juntos sentados en el sofá de su casa. De alguna manera, todo sonaba como la más típica de las fantasías domésticas de una adolescente.

–Pero entonces, ¿por qué se siente tan... distinto?

Como respuesta a su suspiro, recibió una agresiva mirada por parte del inglés.

–¡Presta atención! -Su dedo señaló al papel sobre la mesa, que estaba ya casi lleno de palabras y frases escritas por el inglés, muchas de ellas bastante confusas para Alfred- ¿Cómo es posible que no te sepas ni siquiera los kanjis más básicos? ¿Es que no tomaste clases de japonés antes de venir a vivir aquí?

–Durante unos meses -Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Pero las clases eran demasiado complicadas y aburridas!

–¿¡U-Unos meses!? ¿¡Cómo puedes entender lo que la gente te dice con solo unos meses de clases!?

–Vi bastante anime -El americano se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- ¿Sabías que hay una versión de Iron Man en la que uno de los protagonistas parece un conejito rosa?

Arthur se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, atónito por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Y es que Alfred no mentía. En cuanto habían comunicado a su padre que sería trasladado a Japón, su madre se había apresurado en asegurarse de que toda la familia aprendía el idioma, empezando por los gemelos. Pero la excesiva seriedad de las clase había llevado a Alfred a abandonarlas por aburrimiento. Unos meses antes del traslado, su madre obligó a toda la familia a hablar exclusivamente en japonés mientras estuviera en casa, y Alfred se dedicó a aprender viendo anime.

Ante el asombro de toda su familia, profesores y pedagogos, el joven podía mantener conversaciones fluidas sin ningún problema antes del viaje.

–Tú... ¿estás diciendo de de verdad que hablas japonés por haber estado todo el día delante del ordenador?

–¡Sip!

La sonrisa del americano era tan brillante que el inglés tuvo que apartar la mirada.

–Bueno... Eso explica por qué no sabes leer -Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Es que esa parte es demasiado complicada! ¡Tiene demasiadas flechitas y rayitas

–Por poco que te gusten, Alfred... Si no aprendes al menos los kanjis más comunes no vas a aprobar jamás ni un solo examen.

El menor se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

–¡Pero es demasiado aburrido! ¿No hay ningún juego para hacerlo mejor?

–¡Perdona por ser tan aburrido! -Arthur replicó con un tono amargo en la voz- Si tanto te aburro puedes marcharte a tu casa a leer manga -Añadió con sarcasmo.

Alfred se quedó en silencio un momento, ligeramente retraído por las palabras del otro rubio. Sin embargo, de repente abrió los ojos asombrado de su propia inteligencia. ¡Sí, exactamente! ¡Era el héroe más listo del mundo, solo a él se le había podido ocurrir algo como eso! ¡Era la solución perfecta!

–¡Dame un premio! -Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de orgullo por su mente privilegiada. El inglés le miró alzado una ceja.

–¿Eh?

–¡Así será mucho más divertido! -Levantó un dedo para seguir explicando, sin relajar nunca su enorme sonrisa- Cada vez que escriba bien una frase me tiene que dar un premio... ¡Así me animaré mucho más!

–Tú... -El mayor soltó un largo suspiro por enésima vez aquél día- ¿Te das cuenta de que te estás poniendo al mismo nivel que un niño pequeño?

–¡Nada de eso, nada de eso! -Se cruzó de brazos un momento y alzó la cabeza con convicción. Después le dio la vuelta al papel que estaba sobre la mesa y le dio la vuelta, para mirar la cara completamente blanca que todavía no había sido utilizada- Por ejemplo... -Sin pedir permiso, tomó el bolígrafo que Arthur tenía en su mano y empezó a escribir- "¿Esa persona quién es?" -Narró mientras escribía- "Esta persona es canadiense"... -Observó el resultado con una sonrisa y lo tomó para enseñárselo al inglés. O, mejor dicho, se lo puso directamente en la cara- ¿Ves? ¿Está bien?

–Ah... -El mayor quitó con brusquedad el papel de su cara y lo colocó a una distancia normal para poder mirarlo. Después de leer las frases, devolvió su mirada al estadounidense- Están... Bien escritas -La sorpresa era obvia en su voz era evidente- ¡Pero antes no entendías ni siquiera este kanji! ¡Ni los contadores! ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

–¡No he hecho nada! -La enorme sonrisa de Alfred hizo que el británico retrocediera ligeramente- Solamente demuestro mi poder como héroe -Se encogió de hombros y alzó el brazo en dirección a Arthur- ¡Ahora tienes que darme un premio!

El rubio dudó un momento y después dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios.

–Está bien, está bien... -Asintió y se encogió de hombros- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una galleta?

¡Eh! ¿¡Cómo que "una galleta"!? ¡Aquello era, cuanto menos, insultante! Puede que Alfred no tuviera una mente demasiado privilegiada, o que por lo menos no la utilizase a menudo, pero estaba claro que desde que había mencionado la palabra "premio" había tenido planeado el resultado de aquél pequeño juego en su cabeza. ¡Y esta vez no iba a permitir que su estómago le interrumpiera! Sabía perfectamente lo que quería que Arthur le diera como recompensa por su esfuerzo, y además estaba completamente dispuesto a conseguirlo.

–Una... galleta me parece bien.

Pero al parecer, a su cerebro le apetecía jugar en modo difícil.

–Hm... -El inglés se mostró dudoso un momento- Está bien, voy a por las galletas. Ahora vuelvo.

Y dicho esto, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Alfred hecho piedra en su sitio.

Había sido completamente derrotado por su estúpido subconsciente. Era verdad que el simple pensamiento del premio que había en su cabeza le hacía sonrojarse y ponerse un poco nervioso, ¡pero aquello había sido demasiado horrible!

Estaba claro que no estaba nada contento con el final que habían tenido los besos de aquella mañana... Aunque le diera demasiada vergüenza intentar pensar en qué habrían terminado si su cuerpo no dejase de intentar empeorarle el enamoramiento. Además...

Frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia el papel. Apretó el lápiz con fuerza y apretó los labios mientras escribía una nueva frase en un tamaño más grande que las que acababa de escribir. Ciertamente le costó, y no solo porque estuviera nervioso y la mano le temblara, sino porque el kanji era metafóricamente complicado.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? -La voz de Arthur peligrosamente cerca le sobresaltó tanto que se irguió como un resorte, casi saltando y pálido de la sorpresa. Giró la cabeza mecánicamente para mirar al inglés, que tenía entre las manos una caja de cartón. No tenía tapa, así que en el interior podían verse varias galletas, de esas que había visto en alguna página web que se usaban para acompañar el té, aunque no eran sus preferidas.

–Ah... -Alfred miró un momento al papel y lo recogió rápidamente, ocultándolo contra su pecho- Esto... ¿Está bien?

Ladeó la cabeza hasta mirar al suelo y extendió el brazo para que el inglés pudiera ver lo que había escrito. El papel impedía que hubiera podido ver la reacción de Arthur aún si hubiera mirado en su dirección, pero de repente... Sentía algo de miedo.

Durante unos momentos, reinó el silencio.

–Normalmente... Escuchó que la voz del inglés comenzaba dudosa, en un pequeño y suave hilo- No dirías algo así. De hecho ni siquiera creo que sepas lo que significa... -Alfred se encogió de hombros durante un momento, sintiendo como su cabeza se volvía más y más roja- Además, has escrito mal el kanji.

Alfred no podía creerlo. Apartó la hoja del rostro del mayor para poder observarla más detenidamente con el ceño fruncido. Además, sintió que sus mejillas se teñían una vez más, aunque esta vez de vergüenza por su error.

–¿D-De verdad?

–Supongo que nunca has tenido que escribirlo -Arthur se encogió de hombros Por lo que el americano era capaz de observar, el mayor no se había percatado ni un poquito de lo que había intentado decirle- Como he dicho... _Aishiteru_ es demasiado formal para un japonés normal...

–A-Ah... -Alfred titubeó. Su plan acababa de fracasar estrepitosamente por segunda vez. Y además esta vez no tenía un plan B. Tampoco era que lo hubiera tenido antes, pero esta vez sentía que le era necesario.

–De cualquier manera, las otras frases están bien -El mayor se encogió de hombros y abrió la caja de galletas. Sacó una de las pastitas y se la entregó al norteamericano, esperando que la recogiera- _Here you go._

Alfred parpadeó y suspiró por su derrota. ¿Podía ser que de verdad Arthur no tuviera idea de lo que quería decirle? ¿O que ni siquiera le hubiera escuchando hacía unas horas, las palabras que había dicho entre los besos?

–Entonces... -Observó la galleta que tenía entre sus dedos y la bajó antes de darle un mordisco. Levantó la mirada para centrarse en los ojos verdes- ¿Cómo podría decirlo?

–¿Ah? -Arthur parpadeó- ¿Decir qué?

–Hm... -El menor ladeó la cabeza durante un momento- ¿Cómo podría decirle a alguien que le quiero?

El inglés le miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Tomó fuerzas y volvió a verle, ahora acercándose unos centímetros hacia él

–¿Cómo... puedes decirle a alguien que te gusta? No... ¡Algo mucho más que eso!

–A... ¿Alfred? -Los ojos verdes demostraron preocupación al notar el acercamiento del menor. Pero también pudo distinguir otro tipo de brillo en los ojos que observaba fijamente... Un brillo que no logró identificar.

–Arthur, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, sus palabras fueron calladas por los dulces labios del mayor. Sin embargo, no había sido él... No se había acercado más... Notó durante un momento que los ojos de Arthur estaban cerrados con fuerza, casi con miedo. ¿Estaba intentando callarle con un beso? Quiso resistirse, liberarse y hacer que le viera. Liberarse de esa espina que experimentaba por primera vez en el pecho y confesarle directamente lo que sentía.

Sin embargo, esos labios... Eran demasiado cautivadores. Tenían un poder hipnótico que solo podía dar la experiencia, demasiado poderosos como para que Alfred pudiera resistir sus impulsos y evitar cerrar los ojos.

Fue un beso superficial que apenas duró un minuto, pero en su cabeza duró muchísimo más. Su corazón aumentó todavía más su velocidad y volvió a tener la necesidad de tocarle, de acariciarle...

Pero cuando sus labios se separaron, los ojos de Arthur estaban mirando fijamente hacia el suelo y sus manos estaban fuertemente cerradas sobre sus piernas.

–Ya... Tienes que irte -Fue un murmullo tan suave que pareciera que no siquiera que le escuchara, pero llegó a los oídos del americano. Durante un segundo, tuvo la sensación de que la frase iba a quebrarse en un llanto.

–Ah... A-Arthur, yo...

Los puños del inglés se apretaron más fuertemente sobre la tela de su pantalón.

–¡Vete! -Su voz se alzó mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza. Este repentino cambio de actitud hizo que Alfred retrocediera ligeramente.

–¡Espera un momento Arthur!

Pero el británico no parecía querer escucharle. Se levantó de su sitio y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta. El menor dudó durante un momento, pero se vio obligado a seguirlo.

–¡Arthur, repóndeme!

La puerta de la casa se abrió con un sonoro golpe y dejó entrar todo el frío, el viento y la lluvia que había comenzado hacía unas horas.

–Pronto oscurecerá. Tus padres podrían preocuparse por ti -Arthur seguía sin mirarle, su vista centrada en el suelo.

–¡No quiero irme todavía, Arthur! ¡No hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decir!

–¡No quiero que estés más tiempo molestándome en mi casa! ¡Vete de aquí inmediatamente!

El grito resonó por toda la casa, y posiblemente también por buena parte de la calle. Alfred se encogió levemente y no pudo evitar retroceder un paso. La lluvia empezaba a mojar no solo sus ropas, sino también el suelo de la casa, y el viento estaba despeinando por igual a ambos.

–¡Arthur! -Sin siquiera poder pensar, agarró los hombros del inglés. No quería comenzar a gritar él también, pero había algo... Algo en la voz del mayor le hacía sentir que solamente le escucharía si no podía fingir que no le oía- ¡Por favor, escúchame! ¡Yo de verdad...!

–¡Vete de una vez! -Las palabras de Alfred volvieron a ser silenciadas, una vez más, por las acciones del inglés. Pero en lugar de aquél beso, ahora sentía a Arthur temblar debajo de sus manos.

Le sentía... frágil, increíblemente frágil. Como si fuera un pequeño muñeco de porcelana. Era como si de repente se hubiera hecho mucho más pequeño, mucho más frágil. Las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas aumentaron esta sensación, y pronto se le sumó un suave hipo.

Era como una pequeña figura de cristal a punto de romperse bajo sus manos.

Tal vez, otra persona, habría entendido que Arthur no quería verle, habría captado sus palabras y se habría marchado antes de que el frío viento y la helada lluvia les hiciera enfermar a ambos.

Y puede que él no fuera exactamente la persona que mejor entendía los sentimientos de otras personas. Puede que siempre le hubiera costado darse cuenta del ambiente, que no supiera el efecto que sus palabras podían producir en la gente, cuando alguien se expresaba con ironía o cuando alguien o mostraba claramente sus sentimientos. Pero por una vez su mente podía intentar hacer una excepción.

Por aquél inglés sorprendemente débil, siempre solo aunque estuviese acompañado de una mujer diferente cada mes. El mismo Arthur Kirkland que le había gritado cada vez que rompía su ventana con una pelota de béisbol y había intentado hacer una comida que le complaciera. Era el pequeño y orgulloso presidente del Consejo Estudiantil al que siempre había observado, llevado por la curiosidad. La primera persona a la que había pedido salir, y también su primer amor.

No podía simplemente dejar que siquiera al punto de romperse en pedazos.

Soltó las manos sin decir una palabra. Y antes de que Arthur pudiera añadir algo más, le rodeó con ambos brazos, obligándole a colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Tal vez no pudiera comprenderle, puede que todo aquello tuviera una explicación mucho más profunda de lo que él podría descubrir en lo que quedaba de semana, o puede que nunca fuera capaz de entenderlo. Pero mientras sentía las manos de su primer amor agarrarle la chaqueta con fuerza y temblar pegándose más a él, un pensamiento alentador pasó por su cabeza. El sonido del corazón su corazón contra el suyo le hizo relajarse y cerrar los ojos. Si su pensamiento era cierto, entonces tal vez era el único que podía ayudarle.

Tal vez, todo lo que Arthur necesitaba era un héroe.


End file.
